Séquelles
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: Drago est paumé et, surtout, Drogué. Il a besoin de sa dose pour mettre fin à l'agonie qui le ronge. Mais c'est là que tout va dérapé... ou, peut-être, au contraire, que la vie va commencer à lui sourire de nouveau... -Epilogue : fic FINIe-
1. Drago Malefoy

**(**désolé il ne s'agit pas du chapitre 2... just' un souci, j'ai du reposter le chapitre 1...**)**

**bOnjOur-bOnsOir**

**voilà une petite fiction qui à la base devait être un OS, mais mon imagination à encore une fois vagabondée...**

**Je ne sais pas encor' combien il y aura de chapitre mais cett' fic' ne risqu' d'être très très longue.**

**Premier chapitre pas très long, je sais, et je ne pense pas que les autres le seront beaucoup plus, mais bon, je coupe pour le plaisir de vous faire languir -enfin si vous aimez .**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps en de vagues blabla**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

_**"Si on le brave, le destin abandonne la plus haute étoile" -**_** George Gordon, Lord Byron**

_POV DRAGO_

J'erre dans les rues sombres de Londres endormi. Mon souffle est irrégulier, mon cœur palpite violement dans ma poitrine. J'ignore combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir ainsi. Je tremble, je titube, me rattrape à un mur, repars. Je sens les gouttes de sueur s'accumuler sur mon front, sur le bas de mon cou, dans l'intérieur de mes mains, que j'essuie maladroitement contre mon jean. Je suis rongé de l'intérieur. Rongé par la drogue, détruit par cette foutue came. Il m'en faut. J'en ai besoin. Je dois, à chaque instant de ma misérable vie, sentir le goût de ce merveilleux et maudit produit. Mais je n'ai plus rien. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Pas à moi, à _elle_.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que j'essayais de trouver un peu de repos dans une ruelle sombre, quatre gaillards se sont approchés de moi. Ils m'ont violement passé à tabac avant de me prendre absolument tout ce que j'avais sur moi. Le peu d'argent qu'il me restait, mes chaussures, déjà bien abîmées, le médaillon avec mes initiales "D.M." que je portais, souvenirs d'un temps désormais bel et bien révolu, et surtout _elle_, ma tendre drogue.

Voilà la raison qui me pousse à parcourir ainsi les rues sombres de cette ville, à présent si familière mais dont j'avais eu le bonheur de connaître un tout autre visage. Il faut que je retrouve le dealer qui s'est toujours occupé de moi, enfin quand je dis occupé, je veux dire que c'est toujours lui qui m'a fourni ma came, pour autre chose il ne ferait pas un geste. Il ne m'aime pas vraiment, mais il sait pertinemment que je lui ramène toujours un max de tunes, ce qui l'a déjà poussé à me faire crédit. J'espère sincèrement qu'il acceptera à nouveau… Je place tout mes espoirs de survie en lui et sa… bienveillance, si on peut se permettre d'appeler ça comme ça.

J'ai l'impression que le chemin s'étire pour n'en plus finir. Combien de temps ais-je déjà marché ? Je n'en sais rien. Combien de temps me reste t-il encore à parcourir ? Je crois bien que je l'ignore. J'essai de me fier à ma mémoire, défaillante malgré mon jeune âge, pour retrouver la route de cet entrepôt où je suis sûr de le trouver.

Je chancelle à nouveau et suis obligé de m'arrêter, appuyé contre un mur humide, afin de ne pas tomber. Les tremblements ont encore augmenté, me donnant la sensation d'avoir des jambes en coton. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je tente, vainement bien sur, de retrouver une respiration plus calme, et me remets en marche.

Au bout d'interminables minutes d'éternité, j'aperçois, au loin, le toit du bâtiment délabré où il se terre. Revigoré par cette image, je retrouve un peu le contrôle de mon corps et parvint à accélérer le pas. Le paysage change, des entrepôts vides et des ruines viennent remplacer les maisons de banlieue. Je me dépêche, avant de m'écrouler.

Enfin, la porte apparaît. Je m'y précipite. L'intérieur est sombre, il me faut quelques minutes pour m'habituer. J'avance. L'entrepôt est grand, mais je sais où aller. Des voix me parviennent soudain. J'ai comme l'impression que la discussion qui a lieu est en train de dégénérer, pourtant je n'écoute pas ma conscience qui me dit de déguerpir, je continue. Les voix se font de plus en plus distinctes. Une dispute a clairement éclaté et je comprends qu'un autre gang est venue chercher des noises à mon dealer. Je ralentis le pas, approche sans faire de bruit, et parvient à voir la scène de derrière des caisses abandonnées. Ils sont cinq contre trois. Et ceux qui sont venus se taper l'incruste tiennent en main d'énormes flingues, sans doute passés à la douane incognito.

Soudain, mes yeux se posent sur la table, non loin de moi, où sont posés plusieurs paquets de coke. Je reste subjugué, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence des deux bandes qui s'affrontent quelques mètres plus loin. Je dois m'approcher, je dois en prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un... Alors j'avance. Un pas... Deux pas... Trois pas... Je n'entends plus rien autour, je _n'écoute_s plus rien... Toute ma concentration est portée sur ses paquets de poudre blanche. J'y suis presque. Je tends le bras...

Ma main va attraper le sachet le plus proche lorsque je réalise le silence réel qui vient soudainement de tomber dans la petite pièce. Je lève la tête. Ils me fixent tous, de leur yeux de déments. Je prend peur, je n'ignore pas ce qui va se passer. Je me redresse complètement. Tout se passe très vite. Je me retourne, me mets à courir -allez comprendre comment j'y arrive vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve, à croire que la peur donne réellement des ailes. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit et je sens, avec une violence que je n'imaginais pas, une première balle s'enfoncer dans mon omoplate, puis une deuxième dans ma cuisse. Je pousse un hurlement. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas crié de douleur. Cette habitude a quitté ma vie il y a fort longtemps. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Malgré la souffrance, je continue à fuir, évite de me retourner.

J'arrive, tant bien que mal, à quitter l'entrepôt mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter et de m'appuyer contre un mur. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'ils ne m'ont pas suivi. D'autres coups de feu me parviennent subitement et je pense comprendre que mon dealer a réagi lorsque l'autre m'a tiré dessus. Mais mon propre sort me préoccupe plus que le leur...

Je suis au plus mal. Ma transpiration se fait plus importante. Je sens très -trop- nettement le sang couler abondamment des plaies béantes. Ma respiration est saccadée, je crois même être capable de sentir les battements de mon coeur ralentir. Cependant, un souffle de survie s'insinue en moi. Il faut que je m'en sorte. Je refuse que ça finisse ainsi, la vie est une pourriture qui s'est trop longtemps jouée de moi. Alors juste une fois, j'aimerais moi-même décider du destin qui sera le mien. Je veux me battre.

Je me remets, avec une difficulté décuplée, en route. Marcher avec une balle dans le dos et une autre dans la cuisse est loin d'être aisé, pire encore que lorsque j'étais seulement en manque. Mais je refuse d'abandonner. J'arrive à rejoindre les maisons quittées quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me précipite vers la première, tape à la porte avec toute la force dont je suis encore capable. J'ai si mal, ma figure doit être complètement déformée par les grimaces de douleur. Mes jambes me lâchent, je m'écroule sur le palier, contre la porte, donne encore un malheureux coup, priant Merlin, Dieu et tous les Dieux créés par l'être humain, pour que quelqu'un ouvre. Je me sens glisser, lentement mais sûrement, dans les limbes de l'inconscience. C'est alors que le haut de mon corps s'écroule. La porte vient d'être ouverte. J'entrouvre les yeux et, de manière flou, voit quelqu'un se pencher sur moi, un homme. Il me parle, je ne comprends rien.

-Ai...dez...moi... s'il... vous... plaît...

Les mots prononcer sont à peine audible, j'en suis certain. Je n'ai plus la force de rien, mes yeux se referment. Je plonge...

* * *

**Et voilà le premier -petit- chapitre :)**

**J'espèr' que ça vous as plu.**

**Hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review pour me donner vos impressions ;).**

**à bientôt pour la suite :) certainement dimanche d'ailleur ;)**


	2. Hermione Granger

**Bonjour à tous,**

**voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette petite fiction. Je tiens quand même à signaler -pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient- que je n'abandonne pas du tout Souvenir d'une Amnésique donc l'écritur' est toujours en cours ;).**

**Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédents.**

**J'espèr' que la suite vous plaira et vous accrocher :D**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**"_Les Fantômes existent. Ce sont des parasites de notre mémoire. Ils viennent tantôt du monde, tantôt du plus profond de notre être. Qui peut les conjurer ?_" - Andrée Maillet.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : _Fantôme du Passé_…

POV Hermione

**oOo**

Posé sur la table de nuit, le réveil passe soudainement -bien que cela soit prévu- de six heures cinquante neuf à sept heures pile, et l'agaçante voix de l'animateur radio envahit la pièce. J'ouvre péniblement -très péniblement même- les yeux et d'un geste, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de violent, coupe le radioréveil avant d'attraper la petite télécommande qui patiente à ses côtés. J'appuie sur deux boutons et c'est une musique entraînante, agressive même, qui s'échappe bruyamment des enceintes, accrochées au plafond. Je repose la télécommande et me roule en boule au milieu de mon lit –gigantesque pour mon plus grand bonheur-, sous les couvertures.

Je laisse la musique envahir mon esprit, afin de ne pas penser. Cérémonie habituelle de tous les matins, de chaque nouvelle journée qui démarre. Ne penser à rien. Tout oublier. Faire le vide complet. Répéter inlassablement, dans ma tête, les paroles de la chanson assourdissante qui passe en boucle, chanson que j'écoute uniquement dans le but de divertir mon esprit, de l'abrutir, de _m_'abrutir. Il me faut bloquer tous souvenirs qui auraient la mauvaise idée de pointer le bout de leur nez. Des années après, j'ai toujours aussi peur de les laisser me submerger car je sais pertinemment ce qui se passera. Ils m'engloutiraient. Alors je les bloque, ne pense à rien, oublie tout.

La musique discordante fait son effet, mon esprit est engourdi, mais me voilà pourtant en pleine forme, complètement réveillée. En deux temps, trois mouvements, je balance la couette, qui se retrouve aux pieds du lit, et me précipite dans la pièce d'à côté, qui se trouve être la salle de bain. J'attrape ma brosse à dent, entreprend de les brosser vivement. En même temps, je retire ma chemise de nuit et monte –non sans une grimace- sur ma vieille balance. Poids toujours nettement inférieur à ce qu'il devrait être à mon âge. Je rince ma bouche, entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou, je me détends doucement. La porte entrouverte laisse entrer la musique, je chante à tue-tête, continuant de vider ma tête de toutes pensées non souhaitées. Je prends mon temps, profite de ce moment de détente, sachant très bien, qu'après, l'angoisse réapparaîtra. Au bout de longues minutes, je me décide à sortir, m'essuie rapidement, jette la serviette dans le bac à linge sale et rejoint ma chambre. Je m'arrête un instant devant le miroir accroché à la porte de mon armoire et pousse un nouveau soupir de désolation. Les années ont également eu raison de ma taille fine et bien dessinée d'adolescente et de mes jolies formes de la vingtaine, mais dans le sens inverse de ce à quoi l'on pourrait s'attendre. Je suis maigre, trop maigre, et bien que j'en sois totalement consciente, je ne fais strictement rien pour y changer, au contraire. Volontairement, je me mets de profil et gonfle mon ventre, tapote dessus, avant de le dégonfler d'un souffle rapide. Je me répète : désespérant ! Malgré tout, je lance un rapide sourire à mon reflet et ouvre la penderie. J'attrape un jean, un chemisier, des sous-vêtements, balance le tout sur mon lit, jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Bien joué Hermione, te voilà, une fois de plus, en retard. Je m'habille à toute vitesse, trébuche en enfilant mon pantalon, saute dans mes chaussures, attrape mon portable, mon biper, mon sac et mes clés, et sors précipitamment en claquent la porte derrière moi.

La fraîcheur du jour me revigore et je prends deux petites secondes de mon temps pour inspirer profondément. Malheureusement, la pollution rappelle à mon bon souvenir que je ne suis pas en pleine montagne et, de plus, qu'il est plus que temps pour moi de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas louper mon bus. Cinq minutes de marche plus tard, j'arrive près de l'arrêt où j'aperçois le car arriver, je cours et parvins, de justesse, pour changer, à l'attraper. Comme chaque matin, il est rempli et je me retrouve coincée entre un jeune dont la musique passe très nettement au travers de ses écouteurs et un vieux dont le regard pervers fixe une ravissante jeune fille assise deux sièges plus loin. Je prends mon mal en patience pendant les vingt minutes de trajet et m'extirpe enfin du confinement désagréable qu'offrent les transports en commun.

Cinq nouvelles minutes de marche à pied et j'arrive enfin. Devant moi se dresse l'hôpital dans lequel je travaille depuis maintenant près de trois ans et demi. Hôpital… _moldu_, mot que je me refuse de répéter…

Une dernière bouffée d'air, et j'entre dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt je suis pris dans le flou de personnes qui se bousculent, appelant de-ci, de-là, un médecin, une infirmière, quelqu'un tout simplement. Je traverse le hall des urgences d'un pas rapide, essayant de ne regarder que mes pieds, évitant tout contact avec un malade dont j'aurais tellement pitié que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour l'ausculter. Ce qui, bien évidemment, me mettrait une fois de plus, en retard pour mes propres patients, quelques étages plus haut. Enfin, j'arrive à l'ascenseur, y grimpe avant que les portes ne se referment et pousse un nouveau, mais plus discret, soupir. Juste dans mon dos, une voix m'interpelle.

-Alors Hermione, tu es parvenue à garder tes mains dans tes poches et laisser leur boulot au médecin des urgences.

Je souris.

-En effet, Jack, et maintenant je suis rongée par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu en aider un seul, même un tout petit cas qui ne m'aurait pas pris plus de cinq minutes.

-Tu passe toujours, grand minimum, vingt minutes avec un patient, n'eut-il qu'un léger bobo au pouce, histoire d'être sur qu'il n'a absolument aucun autre minuscule égratignure…

Je me retourne, toujours tout sourire, et donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci fait alors mine de souffrir le martyr alors que je sens déjà le bleu apparaître, et que je cache ma légère grimace de douleur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous sortons tout deux. Cet étage est déjà plus calme. L'étage des grands malades, des grands blessés, en quelque sorte les plus importantes en fait. Jack me prend par les épaules tandis que nous nous rendons au vestiaire afin d'y récupérer nos blouses de médecin. Approchant sa bouche de mon oreille, il reprend.

-Mais, heureusement que tu es comme ça, c'est ce qui fait de toi un très bon, que dis-je, un excellent médecin… C'est ce caractère qui t'a ouvert toutes les portes et qui fait de toi à même pas trente ans, l'un des meilleurs médecins de tout le pays. Sans parler, bien sur, de ton intelligence hors norme.

Il éclate de rire, ce rire qui me donne des frissons de bonheur, me rappelant comme Jack était rassurant, et me lâche tandis que nous entrons dans les vestiaires. Nous sommes salués par d'autres médecins et infirmière –dont l'une d'entre elle lorgne d'ailleurs, plutôt discrètement il me faut bien l'avouer, sur mon meilleur ami, ce qui me tire un sourire amusé. J'enfile rapidement ma blouse, place l'étiquette qui annonce mes noms et prénom, et ressors. Je m'approche de l'infirmière qui occupe l'accueil.

-Salut Lisa

-Hermione ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Pas trop mal… En retard…

-Pour changer, bien sur. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as de la chance, Darkuss n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Alléluia !

Nous rions un instant, je fais mine de remercier Dieu en plaçant mes mains, paume contre paume, devant moi et levant les yeux au ciel, que le chef de service soit, lui aussi, en retard. Puis je redeviens sérieuse.

-Tu peux me donner mes dossiers, s'il te plaît.

Lisa me tend une pile de papiers que je commence à feuilleter en m'éloignant. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas, qu'elle me rappelle. Je me retourne, sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation.

-Qu'y a-t-il Lisa ?

-Nous allons recevoir un nouveau patient.

-Qui donc ?

-Aucun nom, il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Un homme l'a trouvé sur le seuil de sa porte, deux balles, une dans l'omoplate, l'autre dans la cuisse, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est arrivé tôt ce matin aux urgences, il est encore au bloc, mais il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour longtemps.

-Très bien, je le verrais après mes visites.

Je repars, elle m'appelle de nouveau.

-Oui, Lisa ?

-Juste un détail, mais c'est ce qui fait que l'on te l'a confié… Il s'agit d'un drogué…

Je hoche la tête. Un drogué… Un de plus. Ce sont des cas qui m'intéressent car particulièrement complexe. En plus de mon travail à l'hôpital, qui déjà me prend beaucoup de temps, je suis bénévole dans un centre de désintoxication. J'en ai sauvé plus d'un, c'est ce qui fait ma fierté. Bien sur, certains n'ont pas pu en réchapper, et j'ai beau me dire que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour eux, les remords me rongent quand même.

Essayant d'oublier pour l'instant le nouveau cas qui m'attend, j'entre dans la première chambre. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, s'y trouve, ses yeux papillonnent lorsque je referme la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lire son dossier, je le connais par cœur, mais, par principe, je jette un regard aux résultats de la nuit, voir si quelque chose à changer, mais rien, heureusement et malheureusement.

Elle me sourit, j'en fais de même.

-Bonjours Marianne, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Prête à courir le marathon, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord docteur ?

Son sourire s'élargit davantage. Quarante ans, atteinte d'un cancer actuellement en phase terminale, sans famille pour la soutenir et toujours le petit mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, enfin tout dépend de qui lui fait face.

-J'aimerais vous dire oui, cependant vous ne semblez pas avoir les chaussures adéquates et je crains le pire pour vos chevilles.

-J'avais oublié, mes chevilles sont fragiles…

Tout en discutant, de tout de rien, d'elle, du temps qu'il fait, des nouveautés politiques, je change ses perfusions, lui donne ses médicaments et l'aide à aller se nettoyer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sors de la chambre pour rentrer dans une autre. Cette fois-ci, le visage est masculin, les yeux sont clos, le torse se soulève légèrement montrant la respiration calme de quelqu'un qui dort profondément et calmement. J'entrouvre le dossier, regarde les notes de service de la nuit, et remarque qu'il a fallu lui administrer de nouveau une dose assez importante de calmant. Ceci ne m'étonne guère, sachant la souffrance qu'il doit endurer chaque jour durant, chaque heure, chaque minute du temps qui s'écoule. Je relève la tête pour observer attentivement mon patient. Brûlures au quatrième degré, ses bras, son torse et son cou sont couverts de bandage. Explosion dans l'usine où il travaillait, il a voulu sauver un de ses amis et c'est lui a pris. Je lui réinjecte une dose de morphine, et pendant près d'une heure je m'occupe de lui changer ses bandages, en prenant grand soin de ne pas trop toucher à ses blessures. Il ne se réveilla pas, il ne bougea même pas. Je lui parle, tout en lui prodiguant des soins, de choses légères, futiles.

La matinée se poursuit, je m'occupe de mes patients, prenant systématiquement le temps de discuter avec eux, avec leur famille également lorsque celle-ci est présente. Ma pause déjeuner arrive enfin et je me dirige vers la cafétéria en compagnie de Jack, venu me tirer, gentiment certes, de la chambre de mon dernier patient. Nous passons dans la file d'attente, prenons de quoi manger tout en bavardant et nous installons à deux sur l'une des nombreuses tables. A peine assis, Jack me rabroue, comme tous les jours.

-Hermione ! Quand vas-tu apprendre à te nourrir comme un être humain normal.

-Mais enfin Jack, je me nourris !

-Quelques feuilles de salade verte et une pomme, en effet tu vas aller loin avec ça. Tu es trop maigre Hermione.

Je soupire. Il continue.

-Tu as la peau sur les os, il faut que tu grossisses un peu. Tu es médecin, tu sais parfaitement que cela est mauvais pour ta santé. Comment veux-tu attirer d'un homme ainsi ?...

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance que tu sois mon meilleur ami, sinon je crois que j'aurais particulièrement mal pris ta dernière phrase…

-Oui, je sais : tu n'as besoin et tu ne veux de personne. Tu me l'as suffisamment répété. Il n'empêche que…

-Il n'empêche que rien du tout Jack ! Je suis très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas fin du tout alors je ne vais pas chercher à manger plus que nécessaire. Je ne veux pas non plus attirer le regard d'un homme, je n'ai que faire de trouver _l'amour_. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma carrière, mes patients. Ils ont besoin de moi…

Jack lève les mains, paumes tournées vers moi, vaincus, et entama son propre repas. Nous discutons des patients, du nouveau directeur qui doit arriver à la fin de la semaine, puis nous passons de notre vie privée, enfin de la sienne surtout, sa dernière conquête, son père prochainement de passage à Londres, les dernières frasques de sa sœur, et tout ce qui lui passe par la tête le concernant. Je ris, je confirme, je lui fais la morale, et par-dessus tout je l'écoute. Plus attentivement que quiconque. J'aime quand il parle, je me délecte de la moindre de ses paroles. Il a cette façon de prononcer certains mots qui m'amuse tout particulièrement, ou encore ces petites mimiques qui animent son visage lors de ces discours. Jack est quelqu'un d'extrêmement beau, il le sait pertinemment mais s'en fiche royalement, tout comme moi. Je l'ai connu en première année de médecine, à Paris. A l'époque, il aimait encore s'amusait avec les filles et j'avais été l'une de ses proies, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pu gagner la partie. Il m'a avoué, quelques mois après que notre première année, que je le fascinais complètement mais pas de la même façon qu'un homme lorsqu'il est amoureux, c'est sur cette base que s'est formée notre amitié qui n'a fait que s'amplifier au fil des années. Nous avons fini nos études de médecine ensemble, toujours collés l'un à l'autre pour réviser et rester les meilleurs de notre promo ; puis, une fois nos études finies, nous avons décidé de postuler à l'hôpital de Londres où nous avons –par le plus grand des hasard, bien que je soupçonne un petit versement de la part de son père- été admis. Cependant, encore aujourd'hui, je reste un vrai mystère pour lui, mais il n'en a que faire. Il attend juste le jour où je pourrais me confier en me protégeant tel un grand frère prend soin de sa sœur.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai momentanément lâché l'histoire qu'il racontait et m'en aperçois lorsqu'il passe sa main devant mes yeux

-Allo ?! La Terre appelle Hermione…

Je secoue la tête, il rit, amusé.

-Excuse-moi Jack, tu disais.

-Dites moi Miss Evans, si je vous ennuie dites-le moi tout de suite.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-En effet, je sais… Ce que j'ignore en revanche c'est ce qui t'emmène loin de moi ainsi…

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains qui jouent avec ma pomme, de façon légèrement mais nettement nerveuse. La main de Jack finit par arrêter la mienne.

-Tu ne me diras rien, et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je relève la tête, lui rend son sourire.

Nous sommes finalement interrompus par l'arrivée de trois autres médecins. Paul Crawters, cancérologue, Francine Griffita, gynécologue, et Andrew Mathis, généraliste, s'installent à nos côtés et une longue discussion, portant sur la politique, est entamée. Je me permets d'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Finalement, après une demie heure, Jack se lève, je l'imite, on salut nos collègues et nous repartons travailler. Cette après-midi, je dois le passer avec les enfants atteints de maladies graves. J'apprécie énormément les moments que je passe avec eux, contrairement à la plupart des gens qui sont gênés devant leurs têtes rasées, leurs visages pâles et les perfusions qui les suivent sans cesse, moi absolument pas. Ils sont plus matures que la plupart des adultes et ils comprennent des choses qui échappent à beaucoup de gens.

Je suis à peine entrée dans la pièce de jeu qu'une dizaine de gamins se précipite sur moi. Pendant un quart d'heure j'ai droit à de multiples bisous, câlins et dessins. Et lorsque le dernier enfant me lâche, je peux commencer mes auscultations. Je prends tout mon temps, je sais à quel point ils aiment parler. Ils se fichent qu'on les écoute réellement, ils veulent juste s'exprimer.

L'après-midi passe à une telle vitesse que je m'étonne qu'il soit déjà si tard lorsque je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il me reste une dernière fillette à voir. Melinda Frayols, 6 ans, atteinte d'une Leucémie, dans l'attente d'une greffe de moelle. J'entre dans sa chambre, elle lève ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond de son livre et m'offre un sourire radieux.

-Bonjour Melinda. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Hermione. Je vais très bien, regarde ce que maman m'a offert !

Elle tend son livre que j'attrape. _Peter Pan_. Ce titre ne m'étonne guère, cette histoire fait fureur auprès des enfants malades. Enfant éternel, qui n'a jamais rêvé de l'être…

-Je l'ai presque fini. C'est vraiment une très belle histoire mais moi je sais pas si je voudrais faire comme Peter Pan…

Je commence à m'occuper des ses perfusions et de ses analyses, tout en l'interrogeant.

-Je trouve dommage qu'il ne veuille pas grandir. Je pense qu'il faut pouvoir profiter de chaque jour et accepter de grandir, c'est pour ça que l'être humain est fait. Grandir… Vivre…

Elle parle joyeusement, pourtant je sens une très légère pointe de tristesse poindre dans sa voix.

-Tu es bien l'une des rares à ne pas vouloir rester enfant, la vie est pourtant plus facile.

-Peut-être… Mais la plupart des autres enfants n'attendent pas la mort avec le sourire. Moi je suis sûre que l'on va me soigner et je veux grandir pour connaître toutes les complications qui font râler les adultes.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux s'illuminent de malice. Cette gamine m'étonnera toujours, avec elle j'ai toujours des discussions qui auraient mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui, et qui pourtant sont tellement pleines de sens et de maturité. Elle me paraît si âgée, si… adulte. Seuls ses yeux trahissent l'enfant en elle. Nous discutons encore un peu de Peter Pan et de la vie, puis je la quitte après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front. J'espère sincèrement que la greffe se fasse le plus rapidement possible et que Melinda puisse connaître la vie dont elle rêve.

Je retourne à l'accueil où Lisa est en train de ranger les derniers dossiers avant de rentrer chez elle. En me voyant arriver, elle me tend la main pour que je puisse lui remettre mes dossiers.

-Laisse Lisa, je vais les ranger moi-même.

-Merci Hermione, ça m'arrange bien en toute franchise, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et je sens que je vais déjà être en retard… Es-tu allé voir le nouveau patient ?

-Non pas encore, je suis d'ailleurs venue te demander son dossier.

Elle fouilla un instant dans une des piles et me tendit ledit dossier.

-Merci Lisa. Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous et à demain.

-A demain Hermione.

Je la regarde s'éloigner d'un pas rapide avant de plonger le nez dans les fiches de l'inconnu. Blessure par balle… Dose très importante de drogue dans le sang… Complication lors de l'intervention… Sous morphine et calmant… Chambre 102.

Alors que je me dirige vers la chambre en question une alarme retentit. Aussitôt deux infirmières et le médecin de garde, arrivé depuis peu, se précipite exactement là où je me rends. Instantanément, je fais de même. Mais alors que je viens de faire un pas dans la pièce, je me fige, lâche le dossier dont les feuilles s'éparpillent sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Je regarde, sans rien faire, sans même bouger d'un millimètre, le médecin demander le chariot de réanimation et envoyer au patient plusieurs chocs électriques. Finalement, le cœur de l'homme inanimé repart et les infirmières sortent précipitamment de la chambre. Le médecin, Michael O'neil, s'approche de moi, ramasse mes papiers et me les tend. Je les attrape d'une main fébrile.

-Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

J'hoche la tête. Il veut rajouter quelque chose mais une infirmière passe la tête par la porte et l'interpelle pour un souci concernant un autre patient. Il me regarde, hésitant, mais je lui fais signe -sans quitter des yeux le lit et son occupant- d'y aller, ce qu'il fait sans perdre de temps.

Je reste encore plusieurs minutes bloquée dans la contemplation de l'homme. Je ferme les yeux un instant, me surprend à prier de me réveiller dans mon lit, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je rouvre les yeux. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar où je suis endormie. Je ne rêve pas… Là, allongé sur le lit, d'une pâleur effrayante, ses cheveux longs d'un blond immaculé, une couche de sueur constellant son front, se trouve un fantôme du passé… Il a vieillit mais je le reconnais sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_-Drago Malefoy…_

* * *

**vOili vOilOù !**

**bOn, je tente une nouvelle forme de fiction avec l'écriture de chaqu' chapitre en POV. J'espère que ça ne vous déplaît pas trop, en tout cas, cela me permet d'aller plus en profondeur dans les sentiments et les ressentiments des personnages…**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez une p'tite review ;-)**

**Bisous**

**à très bientôt !**


	3. Réveil

**bOnjOur-bOnsOir**

**vOili vOilOù le chapitre 3 de Séquelles.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me vont toutes droit au coeur :)**

**J'espèr' vraiment que la suite vous plaira.**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**_"La Vie est un sommeil et la mort est le temps du réveil, et l'homme marche entre l'un et l'autre comme un fantôme"_ Proverbe oriental**

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : _Délire de l'absence et rêve interdit_...

POV Drago

Je suis bien. Tellement bien. Je ne ressens rien. J'ignore où je me trouve mais j'aime cet endroit. Une chaleur agréable m'entoure, j'ai la sensation de voler, d'être extrêmement léger. Je crois, je suis sur même, de préférer cet état que celui dans lequel je suis lorsque la drogue coule dans mes veines. Ou alors, peut-être suis-je dans cet état parce que je viens d'essayer une nouvelle drogue… Dans ce cas, je suis amoureux. Fou de ce nouveau produit… Je plane… Je vais tellement bien… Aucune souffrance, aucun malaise… Tout va pour le mieux… Une étincelante lumière vient alors m'éblouir soudainement. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Elle est toujours là. Elle se rapproche même. C'est alors qu'une secousse violente me secoue brutalement. Puis une autre. Et une troisième.

Une douleur fulgurante me traverse de part en part. J'aurais bien hurlé de douleur, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne suis même pas dans la capacité d'ouvrir la bouche, ni même de bouger la moindre parcelle de mon corps d'ailleurs. Je suis figé, immobilisé, totalement et entièrement. Je sens la panique m'envahir, m'étouffer presque, mais me force à garder mon calme, du mieux possible. Quand j'y parviens enfin, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la perception que je peux avoir de ce qui m'entoure. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si je suis encore en vie ou si la mort est –enfin mais douloureusement- venue me trouver. Mes yeux sont toujours clos, et mes paupières pèsent trop lourdement pour que j'essaie de les ouvrir. Cependant, j'entends. J'entends parfaitement bien même, ce qui m'étonne. D'étranges bruits produit par des machines, des 'bip !bip !' incessants et infernaux, des paroles dont je ne parviens malheureusement pas à saisir pas le sens, une porte - ?- qui claque, et une autre voix. Une voix étonnement mélodieuse, teintée de stupeur, qui résonne en moi telle la plus douce des chansons. Une voix qui ose prononcer un nom et un prénom que j'aurais aimé ne plus jamais entendre de la bouche de qui que ce soit. _Mon_ nom, _mon_ prénom…

-_Drago Malefoy_…

Pourquoi cet étrange mélange de consternation, d'inquiétude et de… peur ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette voix m'est étrangement familière ? Je tends encore plus l'oreille et je crois deviner que la nouvelle venue s'approche. Je ne prête plus attention à la douleur qui me torture, me consacrant entièrement aux sons produits par cette femme qui se trouve si poche et pourtant si loin de moi.

-Drago Malefoy… C'est impossible… Faites que je sois en train de rêver, je vous en pris…

Les pas retentissent de nouveau mais ils s'éloignent. J'ai envie de parler, de dire à cette inconnue de rester, de ne pas m'abandonner, de ne pas me laisser seul… Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre, et si j'interprète correctement, elle est actuellement en train de rendre tout ce qu'elle a mangé depuis peu. Alors voilà l'effet que je fais à cette femme… Je ne comprends pas… Les pas s'éloignent encore, disparaissent. Elle est partie. Il faut que je me réveille. Je dois savoir où je me trouve et ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je me bats contre moi-même, je mets toute ma volonté dans ce réveil qui semble inaccessible, mais ne parvient même pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit orteil.

Soudain je sens quelque chose de froid glisser sur ma joue. Concentrée sur mes essais, je n'ai pas entendu les pas revenir vers moi, mais elle est bien là, de nouveau. J'entends son cœur battre, je perçois son souffle froid non loin de mon visage, et, par-dessus tout, je sens ses doigts passer lentement le long de ma joue. Les secondes passent, les minutes s'étirent, sans que je sache exactement combien de temps elle reste là, ainsi, caressant précautionneusement les traits de mon visage, essayant de calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade. Enfin, sa voix retentit de nouveau.

-Drago Malefoy… Tu es bien la dernière personne que je pensais revoir un jour… Je… C'est… complètement dingue… Si seulement il pouvait s'agir d'un rêve, ou d'un cauchemar devrais-je dire…

Je connais cette voix. J'en suis sur et certain. Mais je n'arrive pas à remettre un nom et un visage sur cette femme, cependant, il me semble qu'elle remonte à loin dans mes souvenirs. Dans une autre vie… Une vie passée… Si loin derrière moi...

-Pas une fois je me suis demandée ce que tu étais devenu… Tant d'années ont passé… Mais que t'est-il donc arrivé pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?...

Malgré qu'elles soient incompréhensibles, les paroles qu'elle prononce sont comme un baume qui vient me réchauffer le cœur. Je me détends un peu plus, et j'ai soudain l'impression de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je me concentre, et, enfin, parvins à articuler mes doigts. La femme me lâche soudainement, je la sens se redresser d'un bond. Je ne m'arrête pas et réussis à bouger également mon bras. Alors, je le soulève, tâtonne dans le vide, puis trouve et attrape sa main. Elle se fige brusquement, mais finit par enserrer ma main dans la sienne.

-Malefoy ?

Ses doigts reviennent sur mon visage.

-Malefoy ? Drago… Est-ce que tu m'entends ?...

Je puise dans toutes les forces qu'ils me restent pour essayer de dire quelque chose, sans y parvenir. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle douleur fulgurante me paralyse et je me retrouve à serrer, bien plus fort que je ne le devrais, la main de cette inconnue. Elle sursaute. Tout mon corps se tend brutalement. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Elle parvient à retirer sa main et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle fait, je ne sais même plus si elle est à mes côtés, je ne parviens plus à me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure. Et soudain, ma langue se délie et un hurlement sort de ma bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrent mais je suis ébloui par la soudaine lumière, de ce fait au lieu de voir du noir je ne vois plus qu'un étincelante couleur blanche-jaune. Mon cri se répercute contre les murs, me revenant durement aux oreilles. Puis, la douleur s'atténue. Lentement, trop lentement, mais je peux m'arrêter de hurler à l'agonie. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, entends différentes voix qui s'éloignent, et sens _ses _mains se reposer délicatement sur mon visage.

-Drago ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre mais la douleur toujours bien présente m'en empêche encore.

-Ca va aller… Je viens de te remettre une dose de morphine… Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur va partir…

Elle attrape ma main.

-Si tu m'entends, essai de serrer ma main…

J'y parviens. Elle soupire, apparemment rassurée, ce que je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre, cela fait si longtemps que personne ne s'était pas inquiété pour moi. Je pensais même ne plus exister pour personne. Je me suffisais à moi-même, du moins, c'est ce dont j'étais persuadé jusqu'à ce que cette voix retentisse au creux de mon oreille.

Au bout de ce qui me semble d'interminables minutes, je finis par me détendre, et commence également à voir ce qui m'entoure. Je distingue le plafond, anciennement d'un blanc immaculé, à présent sale de poussière, les néons, finalement pas aussi fort que je ne l'aurais cru. Tournant la tête, j'aperçois d'étranges machines dont j'ignore le nom et la fonction, puis je rencontre deux yeux d'une belle couleur chocolat entouré d'un trait de caramel. Ces yeux, ce visage… Ils me paraissent si magnifiques qu'ils en deviennent intouchables, insaisissables. Si la douleur ne m'avait pas convaincu d'être en vie, j'aurais pu croire que je venais d'atteindre le paradis et qu'un ange m'y accueillait. Ou alors, peut-être suis-je mort et c'est mon enfer personnel que d'être torturé par la plus douce des créatures. Quel bel enfer alors !

Croisant mon regard, le sien se trouble, et elle se redresse, retirant, par la même occasion, ses mains. Je pousse un étrange grognement de mécontentement. Ce contact était si apaisant, et voilà qu'elle me le retire.

-Mal.. Drago ?

-Je crois que oui…

Ma voix est bien plus rauque qu'habituellement et les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche.

-Est-ce que tu as encore mal quelque part ?

-Oui… Partout… Tout mon corps me fait souffrir… Juste un peu moins, cependant…

-La morphine devrait t'apaiser mais… cela va durer. Ton corps réagit à l'opération qu'il a fallut te faire pour retirer les balles, mais également… tu commence très nettement à être en manque…

En manque… Le Drogue… Bien sur, je me souviens maintenant de ce qui s'est passé. J'étais tellement en manque, il me fallait ma dose à n'importe quel prix, les deux bandes s'affrontaient, armes à feu à la main, j'ai voulu me servir, j'ai pris une balle, non deux balles… Il me paraît complètement ahurissant que je m'en sois sorti vivant. Si vivant je suis réellement.

-Est-ce que… suis-je toujours en vie ?

Elle se rapproche de nouveau, une étrange lueur d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension dans le regard. Je me rends compte, à ce moment précis, que je connais ce visage, cependant je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus. Elle repose –enfin- ses doigts sur ma joue et me sourit d'un air peu sur.

-Oui, bien sur, tu es encore en vie… Dans un sale état mais en vie.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ton… Votre médecin. Je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux et ensuite j'essaierais de vous aider pour votre problème de drogue.

-Non…

-Comment ça non ? Il faut vous soignez, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps ainsi…

-Non, je veux dire… Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Je… Votre visage… Je crois que je le connais…

Elle se ferma, tout à coup, et se redressa, une fois de plus, fronça les sourcils.

-Vous… Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

J'hochais la tête, négativement.

-Mais je suis sur que je vous connais…

Elle baissa les yeux un instant avant de les replanter dans les miens, une lueur troublée et rageuse animant ses yeux chocolatés-caramélisés.

-Tu me connais mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te rafraîchir la mémoire. D'ailleurs, je vais faire passer ton dossier à quelqu'un d'autre. Au revoir Drago Malefoy.

Sous mon regard perdu, elle s'éloigna précipitamment. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras t'en sortir…

Elle disparut, me laissant seul dans un malaise grandissant. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de reconstituer la sensation que m'avait procurée son toucher, sans y parvenir. J'arrive cependant à visualiser son visage derrière mes paupières closes. Ce visage aux traits fins tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, ancré d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur étonnante, ce visage au regard trouble et d'une couleur particulièrement envoûtante. Ce visage dont je suis sur d'en avoir connu la propriétaire sauf qu'elle devait être différente alors…

Je crois que je finis par m'endormir car lorsque je rouvre les yeux et jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, non loin de là, je vois que la nuit est tombée. J'ai chaud, trop chaud, je peux nettement sentir la sueur qui coule le long de mon front, de mon dos… Je regarde autour de moi, aperçois un bouton, celui qui doit sans aucun doute permettre d'appeler quelqu'un en cas de problème. J'appui vivement dessus, et, peu de temps après, une infirmière apparaît. Elle se met à vérifier je ne sais trop quoi par rapport à mon état sur les machines à mes côtés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Je grogne. Elle continue de m'interroger du regard.

-Je… me sens… tout engourdi…

-C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sont des effets secondaires dû à l'opération et aux médicaments que l'on vous administre.

Alors qu'elle se penche vers moi pour essuyer, à l'aide d'un gant de toilette, les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, sur mon front, j'attrape sa main.

-Où est… la femme…

-Quelle femme ?

-Celle qui devait… s'occuper de moi…

-Oh ! Miss Evans ?! Elle… Elle n'est pas à l'hôpital, et puis, elle a donné votre dossier à un autre médecin. Vous le verrez demain. Le docteur Drunck est un bon médecin, il vous soignera et vous serez vite sur pieds.

Etrangement, très étrangement, mon cœur rate un battement.

-Non… s'il vous plaît… Miss euh… Miss Evans… appelez la. Je dois la voir…

-C'est impossible, je suis désolé. Je ne peux me permettre de l'appeler en pleine nuit.

-Pourtant… Je pensais que cela arrivé… que l'on pouvait appeler… un médecin en pleine nuit…

-Pas le docteur Evans ! Je suis navré. Si vous voulez, je peux faire venir le docteur O'neil, c'est le médecin de garde.

-Non… C'est elle que je veux voir…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Monsieur.

Elle remit ma perfusion correctement et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Je reste là, ahuri, incompris. De légers tremblements me traversent le corps et je n'arrive pas à définir si ils sont dû aux soit disant effets secondaires, au manque dont je suis victime, ou encore à la peur soudaine de me retrouver seul sans plus jamais avoir le bonheur de recroiser ses yeux aux pupilles entourées d'un doux caramel.

Plongé dans de sombres pensées, j'essaye d'ignorer la douleur qui me tient encore en halène et complètement éveillé. Et plus les heures défilent, plus une sensation d'étouffement m'envahit. Je me sens prisonnier, et par-dessus tout, il me faut ma dose quotidienne de drogue, sinon je pense que je ne devrais pas tarder à leur claquer entre les mains. Et puis, il y a ses yeux qui ne cessent de me hanter…

Enfin, le jour se lève, le soleil fait lentement entrer ses rayons dans la chambre que j'occupe, venant même frôler mon visage. Je n'ai plus dormi. Et pourtant la fatigue est bel et bien présente, faisant s'alourdir mes yeux mais dès que j'approche, Morphée referme ses bras, me laissant, systématiquement, à l'extérieur de son étreinte tant désirée. Je suis à cran et complètement exténué lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche fait son apparition. Je devine qu'il s'agit là de mon nouveau médecin. Je souris légèrement en songeant que celui-là ressemble bien moins à un ange que celle d'hier. Je me surprends même à croire qu'il devait s'agir d'une apparition. Mais non, le docteur Evans existe, je dois m'en persuader, il faut qu'elle existe !

-Bonjour Monsieur… -il feuilleta le dossier- Malefoy.

Je m'étonnais qu'il puisse connaître mon nom mais il m'apporta aussitôt la réponse à mon questionnement interne.

-Je vois que Miss Evans a complété votre dossier avant de partir. Je me demande bien ce que vous lui avez fait car il est très rare qu'elle qu'elle laisse partir un patient tel que vous, sans vouloir vous offenser…

Je me raidis, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il continu d'avancer vers moi, toujours en consultant ce qui se trouve être mon dossier. Quand il le lâche, c'est pour se tourner dans mes analyses de cette nuit. Enfin, il se tourne vers moi.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

J'ai envie de lui dire que je vais particulièrement mal depuis son arrivée mais me retins, tout en lui disant pourtant une moitié de vérité.

-Pas très bien…

-Cela est tout à fait compréhensible quand on sait ce qui vous est arrivé. Cependant, je ne peux vous administrer une nouvelle dose de morphine, votre corps risque de ne pas le supporter. Pour le moment, il va falloir attendre que toute la drogue soit évacuée de votre sang, ensuite, une fois ce cap passé, et autant vous prévenir que se sera loin d'être une passe facile, nous pourrons commencer un traitement de désintoxication…

Je grimace, mécontent. On ne me demande même pas mon avis…

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes, auscultant mes deux blessures par balles, déjà en train de cicatriser, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Il parle, je ne l'écoute pas. Cependant, quand il s'apprête à sortir, je le rappelle.

-J'ai juste une demande à vous faire…

-Je vous écoute.

-Pouvez-vous demander au docteur Evans de passer me voir…

-Je doute qu'…

-Juste cinq petites minutes… Je vous en pris… Il faut que je lui parle…

J'évite de lui préciser que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir si je ne vois pas l'Ange qui me hante depuis des heures.

Il me sourit, mal à l'aise et je comprends clairement qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore. Elle ne doit vraiment pas avoir envie de me voir… Mon cœur semble se déchirer brusquement, encore un peu plus, si cela continu ainsi il va s'émietter totalement parce qu'avec les années, je ne cesse d'en semer des bouts un peu partout.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien. Au revoir Mr Malefoy, je passerais vous voir plus tard.

Il s'en va. Je soupire.

Il faut vraiment que je revois mon Ange…

**Et voilà**

**j'espèr' que ce chapitre trois vous a plu :D**

**Laissez moi une p'tit review pour me dir' ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**à très bientôt**


	4. Malaise

**bOnsOir :)**

**vOilà le chaître 4 de Séquelles. Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre pécédent.**

**J'espèr' que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres :).**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

_petite phrase à venir ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : _Chercher à se cOnvaincre de ne pas vivre tel qu'On le devrait... chercher à se cOnvaincre de ne pas être sOi..._

POV Hermione

**.oOo.**

Contrairement à la veille, la musique, dont le volume est pourtant poussé à son maximum, ne parvint pas à me vider l'esprit de tous les souvenirs d'avant mes études de médecine, de cette époque que j'essaye, depuis tant d'années, de faire passer comme un vieux rêve des plus étranges. J'enfouis furieusement ma tête sous mes draps et me mets à hurler, vidant du moindre souffle d'air mes poumons, le plus fort possible. Je hurle ainsi pendant de longues minutes, reprenant ma respiration pour réexpédier l'air tout aussi vite. Et dire que l'on dit de moi que je suis une fille plutôt calme… enfin ceux qui disent ça ne m'ont pas connu… _avant_. Je hurle une nouvelle fois, respire à fond et, enfin, me lève d'un bond, balançant les couvertures au loin. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil je m'aperçois, non sans une grimace de mécontentement, que cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que je tergiverse dans mon lit. Je prends une douche des plus rapides, m'habille en quatrième vitesse, attache mes cheveux complètement emmêlés, attrape mes affaires et sors. Essoufflée et en colère, j'arrive pile au moment où le bus s'éloigne au loin. Je peste, et, soudain, un coup de klaxon me fait sursauter. Je me retourne pour voir une voiture s'arrêter à mes côtés. Jack passe la tête par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je me faire l'honneur de vous déposer quelque part.

Je réprime un rire, lâche un sourire, et monte prestement dans la voiture qui redémarre en trombe.

-Merci Jack, tu me sauve la vie !

-J'ai cru comprendre oui. Tu n'as pas su te lever ?!

Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi et je lui fais signe que non, d'un air encore un peu boudeur.

-Eh bien dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air en très grande forme ce matin. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et observe le paysage qui défile –un peu trop rapidement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Le silence s'installe, il le rompt pourtant rapidement.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé hier en boîte.

Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours, je lui cache plein de choses mais il fait comme si de rien n'était, changeant de sujet pour me distraire. Il n'attend même pas de réponse, il continu sur sa lancé, s'animant au fur et à mesure qu'il discourt.

-Tu te souviens d'Emily Edge ? Tu sais la fille qui, en troisième année, n'a pas supporté et a tout envoyé balader, parents, petit ami, études, pour partir faire le tour du monde ?! Et bien figure toi qu'elle a visité absolument tous les pays du continent Européen, Asiatique, et une grande partie de l'Afrique. Elle a terminé ses études par correspondance, est devenue médecin sans frontière, et s'est mariée avec Franklin Partide, tu sais l'auteur des livres sur la médecine infantile, et chercheur, célèbre d'ailleurs en Amérique. Autant dire qu'elle a clairement réussi sa vie et…

-Jack ?

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers moi, au mauvais moment cette fois, il ne voit pas le feu passer au rouge.

-JACK !

De justesse, il parvint à s'arrêter. Mon corps part en avant, la ceinture me bloque, mon souffle se coupe et mon dos revient se cogner durement contre le siège. Jack me regarde, inquiet et légèrement paniqué.

-Hermione ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé…

Le temps de reprendre ma respiration, je lui lance un sourire, un peu crispé je le sens bien.

-T'en fais pas, t'as pas encore réussi à me tuer.

Il sourit à son tour mais reste fortement mal à l'aise, me fixant comme si je risquais de m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Et je crains également un instant de m'évanouir car les battements de mon cœur s'affolent complètement. Je respire et me calme enfin. Derrière nous, plusieurs coups de klaxon retentissent subitement.

-Jack, je crois que tu ferais bien de redémarrer là…

Il s'exécute mais d'une lenteur que je ne lui connaissais pas, ce qui fait que rapidement de nouveaux coups de klaxon se font entendre derrière nous. Regardant mon ami, j'aperçois ses mains fortement crispé au volant, et les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui.

-Jack…

Il ne répond même pas.

-Jack, tu peux allez un peu plus vite là. C'est bon, tout va bien, je suis encore en vie et en très bon état, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal…

Il se détend légèrement, mais sa conduite ne change pas.

-Jack, si tu continu ainsi, j'aurais mieux fait d'y aller à pieds…

Il accélère, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne plus faire râler les autres conducteurs. Cependant, il reste silencieux tout le trajet et moi-même je n'ose plus rien dire. Enfin, l'hôpital apparaît, Jack se gare et nous descendons. Je me dirige vers lui et l'entoure prestement de mes bras. Il ne tarde pas à en faire de même et nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me retire de l'étreinte pour planter mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione…

-Je n'ai rien Jack, absolument rien !

-Oui mais quand même… Je sais en plus que tu n'aime pas ma façon de rouler mais je n'ai pas fait attention…

Je pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue.

-Tout va bien ! Et maintenant, n'en parlons plus, on est déjà bien en retard.

Nous échangeons un sourire et, d'un coup, partons en courant vers l'entrée principale, grimpons les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à attendre l'ascenseur, et pénétrons, dans un fou rire, dans les vestiaires. J'attrape ma blouse, il en fait de même, m'embrasse rapidement sur le front et s'en va vers ses patients pendant que je me dirige, les joues un peu rouge et le souffle court, vers l'accueil où se tient, comme chaque jour, Lisa. Cette dernière m'adresse un sourire amusé, sans doute du à l'état dans lequel je suis ainsi que de mon retard, et me tend une pile de dossier.

-Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

-Pas trop mal. Du nouveau pour moi ?

-Une excellente nouvelle pour commencer, nous avons appris ce matin même qu'un donneur vient d'être trouvé pour la petite Melinda. L'opération est déjà prévue pour cette après-midi, c'est le docteur Pharel qui va la pratiquer. Mais il voulait vous attendre pour l'annoncer à Melinda et ses parents.

Mon sourire s'élargit à cette nouvelle. Je me sens euphorique à l'idée que Melinda allait bientôt pouvoir quitter cet hôpital et vivre la vie dont elle rêvait. Je me sens bien plus légère et heureuse qu'il y a encore à peine une heure.

-Autre chose ?

Cette fois, Lisa hocha la tête d'un air quelque peu gêné. Je fronce les sourcils, redevenant soudainement sérieuse et légèrement angoissée.

-Il s'agit du patient qui est arrivé hier, le drogué, Drago Malefoy je crois…

Je fais claquer ma langue, signe de brusque agacement, me permettant ainsi de cacher le malaise qui vient de s'emparer de moi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas dans son dossier ? Le docteur Drunck a besoin de plus de détails ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait…

-Lisa je t'en pris, dis-moi clairement ce qui se passe au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Je sens l'énervement monter en moins bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Ma bonne humeur n'aura duré que trop peu de temps à mon goût.

-Il te réclame. Dès qu'il voit quelqu'un il demande à ce que l'on t'appelle…

Je pousse un long soupir. Lisa n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je repousse un patient aussi… intéressant, disons ça comme ça.

-Hermione, que se passe-t-il avec ce Malefoy ? Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ?

Je détourne le regard, trouvant soudainement la couverture des dossiers que je tiens particulièrement captivante. Mais, me trouvant également stupide, je plante à nouveau mon regard, à présent bien plus dur qu'il ne devrait, dans le sien.

-Ecoute Lisa, je ne veux pas le voir, un point c'est tout ! Il a un médecin, s'il a un souci qu'il se débrouille avec lui ! Et si je le connais, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut bien te concerner. Maintenant, la discussion étant close, je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller voir dès à présent Melinda et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Lisa acquiesce en silence, déroutée par ma brusquerie. Je ne m'attarde pourtant pas en excuse et part en direction de la chambre de ma si jeune et pourtant si mûre patiente.

Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, je découvre Mélinda assise sur son lit, un nouveau livre à la main, et sa mère, assoupie dans l'un des deux fauteuils, au fond de la petite pièce. Je m'apprête à saluer ma jeune patiente lorsqu'une voix grave et enjouée retentit dans mon dos.

-Docteur Evans ! Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Je me retourne pour faire face au père de Melinda, deux cafés à la main, et, juste derrière lui, se tient le docteur Pharel qui doit s'occuper de l'opération. Ce dernier me sourit et se poste sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonjour Mr Frayols, pourriez-vous réveiller votre femme s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet, et je m'efforce de contenir le sourire qui a follement envie d'éclairer mon visage. Patrick Frayols s'exécute et réveille doucement sa femme. A peine deux minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux aux côtés de leur fille, me regardant avec anxiété. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Melinda, le sien est étrangement apaisé, calme. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher, un immense sourire vient fendre mes lèvres.

-Nous avons un donneur. L'opération est prévue pour cette après-midi.

Mme Frayols, Sonia de son prénom, fond alors en larmes, son mari sourit de toutes ses dents et enlace sa fille et sa femme dans une étreinte des plus heureuses. Tous mes soucis disparaissent en voyant cela, leur bonheur est tellement contagieux. Nous discutons encore des détails, explique que je m'occuperais moi-même de préparer Melinda pour l'opération et je quitte la chambre sous les multiples remerciements des deux parents.

Après quelques visites, parmi les plus quotidiennes puisque pas de nouveau patient prévu, je me rends à la cafétéria où je retrouve Jack, déjà installé à l'une des tables en charmante compagnie. Voyant cela, je me dirige vers une autre table, mais il me voit et me fait signe de venir, je m'exécute et lorsque je m'installe, la jeune femme s'en va.

-Je fais donc peur au point de faire fuir ?!

Il rit devant ma fausse mine déconfite.

-Si tu savais…

Je lui tire la langue et commence avaler un peu de mes carottes râpées.

-Très mature !

Nous nous mettons tous deux à rire, puis, une fois de plus, il me rabroue sur le peu de nourriture que je mange. J'abandonne, hausse les épaules, continue de manger en gardant le silence. Il finit par abandonner et passe à un autre sujet.

-Alors ta matinée ?

-Excellente, on a enfin trouvé un donneur pour Melinda, elle se fait opérer cette après-midi.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Cette gamine mérite vraiment de partir d'ici.

-Comme tous les enfants…

-Hermione, tu ne pourras jamais tous les sauver. En fait, si tu le pouvais tu sauverais le monde entier. Mais tu ne pourras pas.

Je souffle.

-Je sais bien mais quand même…

-Pour aujourd'hui, contente toi d'être heureux pour Melinda.

Il me sourit tendrement, et caresse ma joue d'un geste rapide.

-Tu sais ma p'tite Hemione, je ne te comprendrais jamais vraiment, j'en suis conscient, mais si il y a une chose qui me sidèreras toujours c'est bien ta gentillesse, ton envie de vouloir aider tout le monde, et, par-dessus tout, la culpabilité que tu ressens à la simple idée d'aller bien alors que d'autres souffrent…

-Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, alors je baisse la tête devant son regard inquisiteur et étonnement aimant.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi…

Je fronce les sourcils, il se remet à rire.

-Et oui ma chère Hermione, c'est malheureux mais je t'aime énormément. Je t'aime comme un frère pourrait aimer sa sœur !

C'est à mon tour de sourire. Mon regard glisse alors sur le côté et j'aperçois l'horloge. Voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée je sursaute.

-Mince, il faut que j'aille préparer ! Je dois préparer Melinda !

-Tu veux que je te ramène ce soir ?

-Si tu me promets de faire attention.

Je me lève, l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et commence à m'éloigner avant de me retourner.

-Au fait Jack, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et m'en vais pour de bon.

Je me dépêche et arrive avec juste cinq petites minutes de retard dans la chambre de Melinda. Celle-ci m'accueille avec un sourire radieux. Je commence les préparatifs pour l'opération et entâmes la conversation.

-Alors Melinda, quelle sera la première chose que tu vas faire en sortant d'ici ?

Elle prend le temps de la réflexion avant de me répondre.

-Je crois que j'ai très envie d'aller à l'école…

Sa réponse me laisse un instant pantoise.

-Tu aimais l'école, toi ?

C'est à mon tour de prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre, essayant de choisir mes mots, avant de finalement opter pour la vérité, enfin une certaine forme de vérité.

-Oui. En fait, j'adorais l'école où j'étais. Les professeurs que j'ai eux étaient tous fabuleux, enfin exceptés quelques uns, comme partout, et les cours étaient particulièrement intéressant.

Je m'arrêtais, sentant déjà mon cœur se serrer et les larmes tenter d'affluer durement à mes yeux. Je détourne la tête, reportant toute mon attention sur la nouvelle perfusion.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi triste ?

Je relève brusquement la tête, et l'observe, interrogative. Elle-même me regarde avec un sérieux déconcertant.

-Comment ça je suis toujours triste ?...

Elle semble légèrement hésiter puis se lance.

-Eh bien… Tu souris tout le temps, enfin très souvent, pourtant, tes yeux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

-Ils sont ternes… on pourrait même dire qu'ils sont… morts.

Mon regard est figé au sien et un frisson me parcoure l'échine lorsque je sens la sincérité qui s'est échappée de ses paroles.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse, Hermione…

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et, à nouveau, je détourne la tête. Puis, me ressaisissant, je prépare une réponse lorsque deux infirmières et le docteur Pharel entrent dans la chambre.

-Alors Melinda, prête ?

Elle acquiesce.

-En avant toute alors !

Il la fait passer sur un autre lit, à roulette celui-là, et commence à sortir, cependant Melinda attrape mon bras et me tire pour que j'amène mon oreille à sa bouche. Alors elle me chuchote quelques mots qui viennent bouleverser mon esprit.

-Il faut que tu vives Hermione, il faut que tu revives…

Je reste sans bouger dans la chambre, contemplant Melinda disparaître au bout du couloir, emmener par le médecin et les infirmières. Je finis quand même par sortir, en titubant légèrement, encore sous le choc, et au bout de quelques pas, je dois m'appuyer contre le mur.

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attends pas le moins du monde, un bras apparaît et je me retrouve attirée dans une chambre.

-Non mais ça va p…

Je me fige. Il est là, debout devant moi, me regardant fixement, une lueur de désespoir que je connais bien dans le regard.

-Drago…

Il n'est pas en état, son front montre clairement la fièvre qui s'est éprise de lui. Se lever à du lui prendre beaucoup de force. Il s'écroule subitement sur moi et j'ai bien du mal à ne pas m'écrouler sous son poids. J'appelle à l'aide, et rapidement une infirmière accourt afin de m'aider à le remettre dans son lit. Je la remercie, elle repart. Je veux en faire de même mais une main m'agrippe promptement –à croire que cela devient une habitude aujourd'hui…

-Attendez… Miss Evans…

Je tremble sous cette poigne de fer.

-Non… Je… Je dois y aller.

-Je vous en prie… Restez… Juste un peu.

J'ose enfin croiser son regard. Il paraît sur le point de s'endormir. Alors je reste. Son regard à lui glisse sur ma blouse, aperçois mon badge.

-Hermione… Mais qui es-tu Hermione ?…

Je peste intérieurement. Mais il s'endort, lâchant mon poignet. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon sang afflue brutalement dans mes veines. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, je quitte précipitamment la chambre et manque de bousculer Jack, plongé dans un dossier.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu…

Il s'arrête en s'apercevant de l'état dans lequel je me trouve.

-Hermione ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui mais ne réponds pas. Inquiet, il me prend par les épaules et me secoue légèrement, espérant une réaction mais rien ne vient. Alors, il me prend par les épaules et, j'ignore comment, nous nous finissons par nous retrouver dans le parc de l'hôpital. Le vent frais vient se glisser dans mes cheveux, les soulevant avec légèreté. Cet air frais me sort de l'état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais jusqu'alors. Jack s'en aperçoit.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Je crois oui…

-Est-ce que tu vas dénier m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive pour une fois ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, si réconfortant.

-Jack, est-ce que je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Bien sur, tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi…

-Merci, mais… ce soir… je te promets de tout t'expliquer. Absolument tout. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant nos études…

Il semble stupéfaits mais ne rajoute rien.

Je regrette déjà mes paroles mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Je savais bien, même si je me le cachais, qu'il faudrait, un jour, lui raconter l'entière vérité. La vérité sur ma vie, la vérité qui fait que je suis actuellement dans un monde qui ne devrait pas être le mien…

**vOilà**

**alOrs qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je n'suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre personnellement mais il falait que je vous l'envoi aujourd'hui car samedi je pars une semaine en vacances donc je pourrais pas poster (. Cependant, je vais profiter de cette semaine pour écrire la fin de cette fiction ainsi que de Souvenirs d'une Amnésique -pour ceux qui lisent. De ce fait, lorsque je rentrerais je n'aurais plus qu'à poster un à deux chapitre par semaine pour mes deux fictions :)**

**Sur ce à bientôt**

**Et laissez-moi une p'tite review pour me dir' ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça n'prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	5. ExplicatiOn

**bOnsOir**

**Alors pour commencer je vous supplie de me pardonner pour ce retard bien trop long :. Je n'ai pas d'excuse réelle excepté le fait que j'avais du mal à écrir' le cinquième chapitre qui, à la base, devait être un POV Drago et qui finalement sera un POV Hermione. J'espère que cela ne vous déplaira pas. Par contre, sachez qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin et peut-être un éilogue.**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : _histOir' du Passé..._

* * *

POV Hermione

_

* * *

_Je suis assise dans le confortable canapé de l'immense et chaleureux salon de Jack. Ce dernier se trouve juste en face de moi, me fixant silencieusement, attentif et intrigué. Nous sommes chez lui depuis près d'une heure et je n'ai toujours rien dit.

Depuis que je lui ais promis toute la vérité, Jack n'a pas pipé mot. Le retour jusque chez lui s'est fait dans un silence absolu et respectueux. J'ai bien senti qu'il me laissait le temps nécessaire pour me préparer au mieux. Pourtant, trois heures après ma promesse, je ne suis toujours pas prête. Même pas un tout petit peu… Je m'apprête quand même à dévoiler un pan entier de ma vie qui est fort loin de pouvoir être qualifié d'ordinaire et dont, en plus, je viens de passer des années entières –prêt d'une dizaine, tout de même, ce n'est pas insignifiant- à essayer d'oublier et à faire comme si cette période n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Je ne cesse de fixer mes mains dont j'entortille, inlassablement, mes doigts dans tous les sens. Dans ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur tambouriner furieusement, j'ai presque peur qu'il ne cherche à s'en échapper. Soudain, Jack se saisit de mes mains, me faisant brusquement sursauter. Je relève la tête et plonge dans ses prunelles d'un bleu profond.

-Hermione, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde… Je vis sans rien connaître de ton passé depuis des années, cela ne m'a jamais empêché de t'aimer et d'être là pour toi. Et, rassure toi, ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Je secoue tristement la tête, me racle la gorge et parle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Je t'ai promis… que je te raconterais tout… Je vais le faire.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire dès à présent, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Rien ne presse… Je ne souhaite pas te forcer en quoique ce soit.

Je lui souris.

C'est aussi ça que j'aime chez Jack. Il sait être prévenant et rassurant. Mais j'avais promis… Et, je dois bien l'avouer, j'espère que parler me libérerais de l'emprise que le passé a sur moi…

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est loin d'être facile, tant à expliquer qu'à entendre, pour toi… Il se peut que tu me prennes pour quelqu'un de complètement dingue et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

-Hermione ! Jamais je ne…

Je l'interromps d'un geste de la main, balayant ses promesses à venir. Il se tait.

-Ne me promets rien avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, à t'apprendre…

Il hoche la tête et je détourne les yeux, cherchant par quoi commencer, avant de me décider pour le commencement. J'aspire profondément.

-Je suis une sorcière.

Aucun rire. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Jack me regarde toujours avec sérieux, attendant que je poursuive. Ce que je fais, prenant un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure.

-Je l'ais su peu de temps avant mes douze ans, en recevant la lettre d'admission dans une école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Mes parents étant ce qu'on appelle des moldus –des non-sorciers- je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Magie et j'ai découvert qu'en réalité, parallèlement à notre monde, bien qu'étroitement mêlé, existait tout un univers où règne la Magie, avec son école, son hôpital, ses magasins, et même son propre Ministère.

Je m'arrête un instant. Dans ma tête viennent se bousculer des images, des souvenirs. Nostalgique, je reprends.

-Avant même de faire mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai dévoré un tas de livres afin d'en connaître un maximum sur le monde dans lequel j'allais évoluer pendant sept longues années. Cependant, je n'ais pas appris que des bonnes choses…

Tout en racontant mon histoire, je fixe un point invisible sur le mur derrière Jack, laissant la vague de souvenirs me submerger entièrement.

-En lisant un livre retraçant l'histoire du monde sorcier, j'ai découvert qu'il n'était en paix que depuis onze ans. En effet, la Guerre avait déchiré les sorciers durant de longues années. Un… Homme, Tom Elvis Jedusor de son vrai nom, avait rassemblait des fidèles, les Mangemorts, et se faisait appeler –nom que très peu de sorcier osait prononcer- Lord Voldemort.

Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon corps, frisson provoqué par une crainte que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps.

-Cependant, onze ans auparavant, il avait commis l'erreur de croire, trop rapidement, en une prophétie qui disait, grosso modo, qu'un enfant à naître serait la cause de sa perte. Cet enfant devait être celui de sorciers l'ayant déjà par trois fois défié. Voldemort s'est alors précipité pour assassiner la famille dont il devait être question… Mais alors qu'il s'en prenait à l'enfant, le sort de mort qu'il lança se retourna contre lui. Lord Voldemort venait d'être vaincu par un gamin d'un an. Harry Potter, le Survivant…

Sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je ne m'en préoccupe guère.

-Harry Potter, je l'ais connu. Il a était mon meilleur ami. Lui et Ronald Weasley. Ils sont tous deux entrée à Poudlard la même année que moi. Et Harry, tout comme moi, ne connaissait rien de ce monde puisqu'il avait été élevé par sa tante et son oncle, des moldus lui ayant caché la vérité. De ce fait, il ignorait même à quel point il était connu… Au début, lui et Ron ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, pas du tout même…

Je souris en y repensant.

-J'étais rapidement devenue la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de l'école, celle toujours prête à répondre aux questions des professeurs, et à faire ses devoirs des semaines avant la date limite. Autant dire que j'étais loin d'être apprécié par mes camarades… Cependant, cette situation a changé du tout au tout lorsque le jour où Ron et Harry m'on sauvé d'un Trolls des Montagnes et où pour leur éviter trop d'ennui j'ai fait croire aux professeurs que j'étais partie à la recherche du Trolls, pensant que je pouvais le battre…

Tout en parlant, je revois le premier vrai sourire que m'ont adressé Harry et Ron ce jour là.

-Nous sommes alors devenus le « Trio d'or » de Poudlard et nous avons vécu nombres d'aventures que peu de personne de notre âge aurait supporté… Lors de notre première année, nous avons découvert que Voldemort n'était pas réellement mort. Il était… une sorte de spectre, cherchant de multiples façons de revenir entièrement à la vie. Cette année là, il avait partagé le corps d'un des professeurs, parfaitement conscient de cela, et essayé de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, qui donne la vie éternelle.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon récit, Jack, jusque là immobile, a un léger mouvement de surprise, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Je n'y fais pas plus attention, et poursuit.

-La deuxième année, par l'intermédiaire d'un vieux journal, Voldemort est parvenu à prendre possession de l'esprit de Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, pour libérer un basilic –un énorme serpent- et tuer les 'sang de bourbe', autrement dit, les enfants nés de parents moldus, comme moi…

Cette fois, l'horreur se peint sur le visage de mon ami et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en sourire.

-Aucun élève n'est pourtant mort, juste pétrifiés puis réanimés. J'en faisais parti. Mais Harry, avec bien sur notre aide, à Ron et moi, a réussi à tuer le Basilic et à sauver Ginny.

Il soupire légèrement, ce qui m'amuse un tant soit peu.

-Lors de notre troisième année nous en avons découvert un peu plus sur Harry et ses parents. Son père avait eu trois meilleurs amis, dont un Loup-garou qui se trouvait être notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'un d'eux, Sirius Black, était en prison pour avoir, soit disant, commis le meurtre du quatrième, Peter Pettigrow. En réalité, Peter Pettigrow avait trahi James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry, conduisant Lord Voldemort à leur cachette. Fou de rage, Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, avait voulu les venger mais Peter s'est transformé en rat après s'être coupé un doigt et a disparu, faisant ainsi croire à sa propre mort…

Pour la première fois, Jack m'interromps.

-Il s'est transformé… en rat ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Oui. Lui, James et Sirius était ce qu'on appelle des animagus, c'est-à-dire qu'il pratiquait la métamorphose humaine. Ils pouvaient se transformer en animal. Peter était donc un rat, Sirius un chien, et James un cerf.

Jack hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Je reprends donc.

-Mais lors de notre troisième année, Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, et tout le monde était persuadé que c'était pour tuer Harry. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Dans le journal, Sirius avait reconnu Peter, sous sa forme de rat, sur une photo de la famille Weasley. Pettigrow s'était fait passé pour un animal de compagnie pendant près de douze ans…

Jack pousse un soupir soulignant clairement le compliqué de toute l'histoire et il est vrai que si je ne l'avais pas vécu, j'aurais fait la même tête que lui… et j'aurais volontiers fait enfermer la personne qui m'aurait raconté une telle histoire. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses yeux me pousse à ne surtout pas m'arrêter.

-Malheureusement, la vérité n'a pu éclatée au grand jour. Seul Harry, Ron, Remus Lupin, et moi-même avons tout découvert mais lorsque nous avons voulu amener Pettigrow au grand jour, la malchance s'est jouée de nous et il a pu s'échapper, obligeant ainsi Sirius à fuir…

Une nouvelle larme solitaire coula hors de mon œil. Un nouveau souvenir douloureux.

-L'année suivante… Lord Voldemort revenait à la vie avec l'aide de ce traître…Pendant une longue année, très peu de personne voulait croire en ce retour. Cependant, un groupe œuvrait en secret pour essayer de protéger, malgré tout, la société sorcière. Il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Phénix, créé lors de la première guerre par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Pourdlard et surtout le seul qui ait toujours réellement fait peur à Voldemort. Mais le Ministère ne cessait de pas discréditer les propos Dumbledore et Harry, refusant de croire au retour de Lord Voldemort. En plus, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie était persuadé que Dumbledore voulait prendre le contrôle du Ministère. A Poudlard, les élèves également ont commencé à se diviser, certains croyaient ce que disait le Ministère à travers la Gazette du Sorcier –le journal que tous les sorciers lisent. De plus, Fudge avait placé une de ses collaboratrices comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de ce fait les libertés des élèves n'ont cessé de diminuer et nous n'apprenions strictement rien dans ces cours. C'est la raison qui nous a poussé, Harry, Ron et moi, a créé un Club secret que nous avons volontaire appelé l'Armée de Dumbledore et ce dans le but d'apprendre aux élèves à se défendre.

Je souris en revoyant tous ces visages d'élèves avides de ce savoir combattif qu'Harry Potter possédait.

-C'est grâce à ce club que nous avons découvert réellement de nouvelles personnes digne de toute confiance… Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood… Ce sont ces trois amis qui nous ont accompagné au Ministère lorsqu'Harry a cru que son parrain y été détenu par Voldemort. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'un piège, et nous avons bien failli y rester… Sans l'Ordre du Phénix, nous y serions restés. Mais notre… aveuglante soif d'aventure et de 'non-obéissance' ont couté la vie à Sirius…

Cette fois, ce n'est pas une mais plusieurs larmes qui dévalent mes joues. D'un geste tendre et compatissant, Jack les essuies lentement avec son pouce. Je prends quelques minutes pour me remettre. Depuis le début de mon récit je revis ce douloureux passé et là je revois précisément la mort de Sirius Black. Je la vis une nouvelle fois… C'est le cœur lourd que je reprends mon récit.

-Ca a été une perte particulièrement difficile pour Harry… Mais l'année suivante est arrivée avec son lot habituel de mystère. C'est lors de notre sixième année que nous avons appris que Voldemort avait en réalité créé ce qu'on appelle des Horcruxes, cela signifie qu'il avait divisé son âme en sept. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas réellement mort lorsque le sort, lancé contre Harry, s'était retourné contre lui. Il fallait donc trouver et détruire tous les Horcruxes pour enfin mettre un terme à la vie de Voldemort. C'est ce qu'Harry et Dumbledore avaient entrepris lors de notre sixième année, jusqu'à l'assassinat de notre directeur lors d'une attaque de mangemort…

Je m'arrête à nouveau. J'ai résumé les années à Poudlard en un temps record, ce qui me sidère moi-même. Jack me fixe toujours sérieusement, pas une once d'amusement ne s'est peinte sur son visage. Comme je ne reprends pas, il le fait.

-Et vous avez fini par le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche légèrement la tête.

-Oui…

-Hermione, pourquoi me raconte-tu tout ça aujourd'hui ?

-Tu me crois folle, pas vrai…

Jack secoua la tête, blasé et énervé. Il pose une de ses mains sur ma joue et approche son visage du mien.

-Jamais je ne penserais une telle chose, Hermione. Certes tout ceci me paraît complètement dingue, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout ce que tu viens de me raconter n'est que la stricte vérité. Alors, oui, je te crois !

De nouvelle larme, de soulagement cette fois, viennent envahir mes joues et, dans un rire nerveux, je me blottis contre lui. Il me frotte le dos de manière réconfortante et nous restons ainsi sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, il reprend.

-Mais je suis quand même curieux… Pourquoi maintenant, aussi subitement ?

Je me redresse et essuie mes larmes, retenant à grand peine celles qui ont envie de passer les barrières. Je crois de nouveau le regard de Jack, regard rassurant.

-Si je te raconte tout ça aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'une personne qui a fait partie de ce passé vient soudainement de réapparaître dans ma vie…

-Qui donc ?

-Le patient drogué qui s'est pris deux balles…

Jack paraît réfléchir, fronce les sourcils.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui…

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

-Et bien, c'est le genre de patient que tu adore prendre en charge et, sans aucune explication, tu le refile à Drunck avec qui, je te le rappelle, tu es en compétition depuis notre arrivé dans cet hôpital. Ensuite, lorsque je t'ais récupéré tout à l'heure, dans tous tes états, tu sortais tout juste de sa chambre…

Je baisse les yeux. Il est vrai que tout ceci a pu paraître étrange, surtout pour mon meilleur ami qui est loin d'être aveugle et idiot… Il ne dit plus rien, attendant patiemment que je reprenne mon récit, ce que je finis par faire bien que je suis entièrement conscience que le plus difficile arrive.

-Lors de notre dernière année, après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry a pris la décision de continuer sa recherche des Horcruxes. Ron et moi avons voulu l'accompagner mais il a refusé et est même parti une nuit, sans rien dire à personne…

-C'était une aventure si dangereuse ?

-Très dangereuse, oui. C'est bien pour ça qu'on voulait l'aider. On a essayé d'aller à sa recherche mais l'Ordre du Phénix, qui ignorait tout des Horcruxes, nous en ont empêché et nous avons finalement rejoint Poudlard, dont l'un de nos professeurs avait repris la direction. Cette année là a sans aucun doute était la plus angoissante de toutes. Au début, Ron et moi étions toujours aussi proche qu'auparavant, malheureusement ça a rapidement changé. Rapidement, il est devenu de plus en plus protecteur envers moi, me suivant où que j'aille, empêchant presque quiconque de m'approcher de trop près… De nombreuses disputes ont éclaté avant que je ne décide de stopper net tout contact avec lui…

Ma respiration se fait plus saccadée, les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau. Il faut que je me force pour continuer.

-C'est… à cause de moi qu'il est mort…

Il s'apprêtait à protester, sans même savoir ce que j'allais expliquer, mais je l'en empêchait d'un simple regard noir.

-Ne cherche pas à dire que non, je n'y suis pour rien, et attends plutôt que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé !

Il lève les mains en signe d'accord et reprend son attentive écoute.

-A peine deux jours après notre dernière dispute, et l'arrêt, bien que temporaire selon moi, de notre amitié, Ron s'est enfui. Il a quitté Poudlard en douce et… son corps a été retrouvé sans vie un mois après… Torturé puis tué par des Mangemorts…

J'ai toujours du mal à respirer correctement mais, étonnement, les larmes ont disparu. Mon cœur se serre alors que je revois le visage blafard de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami de longues années durant, mais je ne pleure pas. Je n'en ai même pas envie…

-Personne ne m'a jamais rien reproché mais moi je sais que c'est de ma faute. C'est ma faute s'il a décidé de partir. Je suis certaine qu'il voulait retrouver Harry. S'il y a quelque chose que Ron détesté, c'était se sentir inutile… Il voulait, il _devait_ aider, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry… Alors, n'étant d'aucune utilité à Poudlard, et surtout pas à mes côtés, il a voulu aller aider notre ami… Et il en ait mort !...

Cette réalité est violente, je n'en doute pas, mais c'est la réalité.

-Comment a réagi… Harry, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Lorsqu'il a appris la mort de Ron, Harry est venu, deux jours, pas un de plus. Mais il voulait être là pour l'enterrement… Il voulait être aux côtés de la famille Weasley… à mes côtés. Mais il avait changé. Enormément. Il avait de nombreuses blessures, une longue balafre lui paraît le côté gauche du visage partant de son sourcil jusqu'à sa lèvres inférieure. Il paraissait également extrêmement fatigué et son regard était plus dur et plus mystérieux que jamais. Sauf lorsqu'il le posait sur Ginny ou moi…

-Ginny était… sa copine ?

-Sa fiancée à vrai dire. Il l'avait demandé en mariage juste avant son départ, disant que cela lui faisait une raison de plus revenir en vie…

Jack hoche la tête, l'air un peu étonné malgré tout.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons empêché de repartir quand même… Et après son départ, Ginny a cessé de… 'vivre'. Elle ne parlait plus, mangeait le strict minimum… Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvée seule… Car même si je m'entendais bien avec d'autres étudiants, ce n'était plus pareil. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est intéressait à moi. Et moi à lui…

-Le drogué inconnu ?

-Drago Malefoy… Fils unique d'un Mangemort, notre pire ennemi à Poudlard, celui qui avait passé tant d'année à me rabaisser parce que j'étais née de parents moldus... Notre… relation a commencé d'une façon plutôt étrange. J'étais restée, une fois de plus, bien tard à la Bibliothèque, cherchant à me vider tant bien que mal la tête dans les livres et l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Je pensais être seule jusqu'au moment où il est arrivé subitement derrière moi. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, nous nous sommes retrouvés… allongé sur l'une des tables dans le plus simple appareil…

Jack sourit de manière sarcastique, et je souris moi-même, timidement, tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues. Pourtant, j'ai déjà parlé de sexe avec Jack, enfin c'est surtout lui qui me parle de ces conquêtes, mais là… le souvenir de Drago et moi sur cette table de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard me donne des frissons et me remue l'estomac dans tous les sens.

-Pendant des semaines entières nous n'avons cessé de nous voir dans le plus grand secret. Nous ne parlions pas, préférant les gestes aux paroles. Ca pouvait être très tendre, comme ça pouvait être extrêmement violent…

A cet instant, je soulève mon tee-shirt, basse légèrement mon pantalon et laisse apparaître, aux yeux stupéfaits de mon ami, la fine cicatrice blanche qui orne le bas de mon ventre et le haut de ma cuisse. Il passe doucement un doigt dessus et grimace.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment souffert, du moins absolument pas sur le moment vu ce qu'il me prodiguait…

Un sourire coquin, cette fois, vient fendre mon visage en deux en repensant à l'habileté de Drago et à son savoir-faire quant il s'agissait de faire venir une fille à l'orgasme. Je remets en place mes vêtements et reprends mon récit.

-Puis un jour, Harry est revenu. Triomphant. A partir de ce moment-là, tout le monde a pris conscience que la fin était proche. Les deux camps ont commencé à se préparer pour la Bataille Finale et c'est là également que nous nous sommes rendu compte du nombre importants d'élèves mangemorts car ils sont tous partis rejoindre leurs parents et leur maître, prêt à combattre… Drago faisait parti de ces élèves et il a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire… Sans rien_ me_ dire… J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, me plongeant corps et âmes dans des entraînements au combat avec Harry et Ginny, qui a repris vie instantanément dès qu'elle a vu qu'Harry était en vie.

Je vois Jack fronçait les sourcils et l'interroge du regard sur ce qui le gêne.

-Désolé mais… Cette Ginny ne te parle pas pendant longtemps alors que tu as besoin de soutien et dès qu'elle voit son fiancé revenir elle redevient comme avant et vous vous entraînez ensemble… comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est tout Jack ça, quiconque ose me faire du mal ne doit surtout pas être pardonné.

-En quelque sorte oui… Mais ce n'était toujours pas comme avant en réalité. L'absence de Ron, bien que personne n'en parlait, pesait énormément. Et puis, après ma longue aventure avec Drago je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Même si je n'avais eu de cesse de le haïr, j'avais fini par m'avouer que je m'étais profondément attaché à lui. Il était mon point d'ancrage dans ce monde de haine et de violence. Et son départ m'avait affecté bien plus que je ne voulais le crois.

Mon cœur se serre au souvenir de l'étrange souffrance qui m'avait poignardé des jours entiers alors que je désespéré d'avoir de ces nouvelles.

-Mais un soir, alors que je rentrais à mon dortoirs, quelqu'un m'a soudainement attrapé et je me suis retrouvée dans une salle de classe vide, collée à un torse dont je connaissais les moindres recoins et embrassée par des lèvres que je ne pensais plus jamais sentir. Il était là, en piteux état mais vivant. Il m'a serré longuement dans ses bras avant de m'annoncer qu'il souhaitait partir, partir loin de tout, loin des Mangemorts, loin de la Guerre… Il voulait s'enfuir et il voulait que je fuis avec lui.

J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai refusé.

Je m'arrête à nouveau, ferme les yeux un instant, revois, sous mes paupières closes, ceux, abattus et triste, de Drago lors de mon refus.

-Je me souviens encore du regard qu''il m'a lancé… Il semblait complètement dépité, on aurait dit que je l'avais… trahis. Puis son regard est devenu dur, particulièrement glacial, et il a disparu. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Jusqu'à il y a deux jours ?!

-Jusqu'à il y a deux jours ! J'ignorais tout de ce qu'il était devenu. Après sa fuite je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'ai eu de cesse de m'entraîner et lorsque la Bataille Finale est enfin arrivée… Je… J'y ais mis tout mon cœur, toute mon âme, Tuant mangemorts et monstres de toutes sortes reliés à la cause de Voldemort.

L'expression étonnée de Jack m'oblige à m'arrêter.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as vraiment… tué ?

Je baisse les yeux, légèrement gênée et réponds dans un murmure.

-Oui… Oui, j'ai tué. J'ai tué et je n'ai pas regretté les salauds dont j'ai ôté la vie. Eux même ont pris plaisir à tuer et torturer plus d'une fois.

A présent, j'ai relevé la tête pour planter un regard dur dans celui de Jack. Cependant je m'adoucis rapidement.

-La Bataille a duré trois jours. Trois jours d'horreur, trois jours de désolation, trois jours où les corps sans vie se sont accumulés sur l'herbe humide du parc de Poudlard, trois jours où le repose était impossible, trois jours de Guerre…

A nouveau, je fixe un point invisible sur le mur derrière Jack.

-Finalement, Harry est parvenu à éliminer Voldermort. Leur duel a été particulièrement violent… Si le Lord était bel et bien mort, Harry a été grièvement blessé et s'est retrouvé plongé dans un profond coma…

Je m'arrête une fois de plus, longtemps, ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre, le regard fixait au loin. Comme je ne reprends pas, Jack m'interroge.

-Est-ce qu'il est… mort ?

-A vrai dire… je l'ignore.

Il fronce les sourcils, encore.

-En fait, après la Bataille, je n'ai pas absolument pas supporté de voir tous ces visages meurtris par les pertes et les souffrances qu'avait engendré la Guerre. La paix était peut-être revenue mais le monde des sorciers avait été bouleversé et il faudrait du temps pour que cela revienne à la normal. Alors j'ai mis les voiles. J'ai fui cette vie d'après-guerre que je n'avais pas la force de connaître. C'est pourquoi je suis venue à Paris, j'ai changé de nom, me suis inscrite pour faire des études de médecine avec l'espoir de pouvoir guérir un maximum de personne…

Il sourit.

-Ton rêve irréaliste de sauver le monde.

Je souris à mon tour et hoche la tête.

-Tu as dit que tu as changé ton nom. Comment t'appelles-tu en réalité.

-Hermione… Granger !

-J'aime bien. Pourquoi Evans ?

-C'était le nom de famille de la mère d'Harry. Quelque part, je voulais que quelque chose me raccroche à cette vie passée que je fuyais.

-Tu as réellement coupé ton les ponts ?

-Tous ! Je n'ai pas revu une seule personne de cette époque depuis près de neuf ans, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier depuis mon retour chez les moldus, et, surtout, je n'ai pas utilisé de magie depuis ce temps…

Je me lève, me dirige vers mon sac que je ramène avec moi sur la banquette et avant de farfouiller dedans. Je finis par en sortir une longue tige en bois qu'il regarde avec attention et suspicion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ma baguette magique. La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé c'était il y a neuf ans, lors de la grande Bataille…

-Pourtant tu la garde sur toi…

-En effet…Je suis loin d'être aussi forte que je veux bien le faire croire. J'ai, malgré tout, besoin de petit lien qui, parfois, me rappelle que j'ai vécu…

-Parce que depuis que tu as quitté ce monde tu ne vis plus réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu respire, tu parle, tu as un super meilleur ami, mais tu ne vis pas vraiment… Je suis heureux que tu m'ais parlé, Hermione.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir cru, et surtout de m'avoir supporté pendant toutes ces années.

Il me sourit tendrement et me caresse la joue avant de m'attirer contre son torse.

-Et tu pourras encore compter sur moi pendant longtemps.

Nous restons enlacés quelques minutes et je finis par sortir de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire à présent ?

-Maintenant… je crois qu'il va falloir que je cesse de fuir mon passé. Et pour cela… je vais commencer par aller discuter avec Drago Malefoy.

**Et voilà**

**j'espèr' que ça vous as plu.**

**J'essaie de vous fair' rapidement la suite :).**

**A bientôt**


	6. Comme avant

**

* * *

**

bOnjOur à tous,

**bon j'aurais voulu poster hier mais, comme certains d'entre vous ont du le remarquer, le site a eu quelques bugs. Donc voici ce matin le sixième et dernier chapitre de Séquelles :)**

**En espèrant qu'il vous plaise**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_lOsrque la Vérité fait du bien à l'âme et répare les cOeurs..._

* * *

POV Drago

Je suis fatigué.

Extrêmement fatigué. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à dormir. A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil un infime sursaut de conscience vient me réveiller. Heureusement, il y a malgré tout un point positif, la morphine fait nettement son effet et toute douleur semble avoir quitté mon corps, en fait je ne sens quasiment plus mes membres. En revanche, et chose extrêmement étrange vu la dose de morphine que je dois avoir dans le sang, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit particulièrement clair.

Et, alors que le jour se lève, je suis assis sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital, les yeux écarquillés fixant un point invisible sur le mur face à moi. Je ne me suis pas encore vu dans un miroir mais je suis sur que je dois faire peur avec ma tête de mort vivant. Pourtant, au fond, n'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? Un mort vivant… Je respire, je me nourris, je parle, je bouge –enfin quand je ne suis pas bloqué sur un lit-, je fais tout ce qu'un être humain peut faire et qui prouve bien qu'il est vivant, et pourtant, peut-on dire que je vis ?... Permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes. Depuis près de neuf ans je n'ai fais que me foutre en l'air, tombant dans des drogues de plus en plus forte, dans des doses de plus en plus importantes, cherchant, à n'importe quel prix, à oublier.

_Oublier… Toujours oublier…_

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre pour laisser le médecin qui s'occupe de moi, suivit, à mon grand étonnement bien que je ne devrais pas être si étonné, de deux policiers, bien moldus. Ils m'observent avec méfiance tandis que le médecin s'approche de moi. Il me parle tout en vérifiant mes dernières analyses.

-Ces messieurs aimeraient vous poser quelques questions.

L'une des deux hommes en uniforme s'avance alors, et l'autre sort un calepin d'une de ses poches. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et fixe un regard dur dans celui du policier.

-Vous vous appelez bien Drago Malefoy ?

J'hoche la tête, à quoi cela servirait-il de leur mentir de toute façon ?

-Si nous sommes ici c'est parce qu'on a retrouvé, tôt ce matin, trois dealers, de deux bandes ennemies, un est mort, les deux autres sont gravement blessés, tués par balles, dans la banlieue ouest de Londres. Les deux blessés ont été transférés d'urgence dans cet hôpital et c'est pour cela que nous avons été appelés. Et qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise lorsque nous avons appris qu'un autre blessé par balle, un drogué qui plus est, avait été admis ici même deux jours auparavant. Alors, Mr Malefoy, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de toute cette histoire ?

J'observe attentivement le flic, sans ciller un instant, sans même détourner les yeux. Mais sans parler non plus.

-Vous feriez mieux de nous donner votre version. Si vous ne parlez pas, vous ne ferez qu'empirer votre cas puisque dès que nous avons l'accord de votre médecin nous vous arrêterons pour complicité de meurtre et possession de drogue.

-Je ne crois pas avoir eu de la drogue sur moi lorsque j'ai été transporté ici !

-Non mais vous en aviez, semble-t-il, une belle quantité dans le sang et il y en avait un beau paquet dans l'entrepôt où on était retrouvé les dealers.

Je ferme les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir en les tournant vers la fenêtre.

-J'avais besoin de ma dose ce soir là. Le dealer qui m'a toujours fourni avait son squat dans cet entrepôt, c'est pourquoi je m'y suis rendu. Cependant, lorsque je suis arrivé les deux bandes étaient déjà en pleine confrontation. J'ai voulu embarquer un peu de drogue en douce mais ils m'ont aperçu et les mecs de la bande adverse ont commencé à me tirer dessus alors que je m'enfuyais. J'ai reçu deux balles, comme vous devez le savoir ! Cela vous suffira, inspecteur !

L'autre près de la porte continue de prendre note de la suite, tandis que celui qui venait de m'interroger hoche lentement la tête.

-Cela devrait suffire en effet, mais vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire, Mr Malefoy. Vous aurez bientôt de nos nouvelles ! En attendant, bon repos…

Sur un dernier sourire narquois, il quitte la pièce en compagnie de son collègue et je sens une douce colère s'insinuer en moi. Ce que je peux détester ces flics au jugement hâtifs et surtout sans la moindre envie de compréhension. Drunck, ce médecin que je compte détester aussi longtemps qu'il m'aura en charge change ma perfusion avant de quitter ma chambre, sans un mot, sans un regard pour ma personne. Mais à peine est-il sorti que des voix me parviennent, dont une en particulier qui fait faire un bond à mon cœur dans ma poitrine qui se comprime subitement.

-Ah ! Docteur Drunck, je vous cherchais justement.

-Que puis-je pour vous Docteur Evans ?

-Je suis navré, mais je vais récupérer ce patient.

-Comment cela, vous récupérer ce patient ?! Mais je ne vous le permets pas. Vous n'en avez pas voulu, alors je ne vois pas en quel honneur je devrais subitement vous le rendre !

Pourquoi ais-je toujours l'impression que l'on parle de moi comme d'un objet ? Je dois avouer que je n'apprécie guère cette sensation, surtout lorsqu'elle provient de ce Drunck…

-Vous ne voudriez quand même pas refuser une demande qui a été accepté par le chef de service ?

Dans la voix douce de cette jeune femme, je sens clairement le sarcasme utilisé avec volupté. Celle de l'autre médecin, en revanche, recèle une colère refoulée empreinte de jalousie et de haine. Comment peut-il donc haïr un Ange tel que cette Miss Evans qui demeure encore un vrai mystère pour moi, même si je sais que je connais son _visage_, sa _voix_, son _prénom_…

-Vous… Vous avez parlé au chef de service ?...

-Oui, il a accepté de me recevoir cinq petites minutes ce matin même. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de ma part et que j'avais même déjà trouvé un centre de désintoxication pour ce patient. Alors maintenant, je vous prierais de me passer son dossier !

Cette dernière phrase sonne comme un ordre et j'entends le docteur Drunck soupirer fortement. Je donnerais beaucoup pour voir la tête qu'il fait à cet instant. Cependant… je ne me préoccupe plus beaucoup de lui et me concentre sur sa voix à elle. Sur le ton qu'elle vient de prendre plus précisément. Ce ton dur, sec, autoritaire. Je sais que je le connais ce ton-là, je l'ai déjà entendu plus d'une fois… Utilisé sur d'autre mais également sur moi-même.

-Soit. Tenez, voilà son dossier. Et je vous confie le soin d'expliquer à la police ce… changement soudain. Et sachez également que ce patient ne risque pas de rester bien longtemps entre vos mains, ni entre ceux de spécialistes d'un centre de désintox', puisqu'il va sans doute être attendu en prison.

Je serre les poings. Si forts que mes jointures en deviennent blanches. Une envie de taper tout ce qui se trouve à porté de mains me prend au tripes mais je me résonne et sait que ce serait loin d'être une bonne idée. Les voix se sont tues. Le silence s'est imposé, excepté les bruits de pas qui résonnent au loin dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre entièrement et que je retrouve les yeux caramel de celle qui hante mes pensées depuis deux longs jours et deux longues nuits.

Elle m'observe un instant avant de s'approcher lentement, de cette démarche fluide et légère, avec cette tête haute et ce dos bien droit.

Nos regards sont complètement accrochés. Ah ! _Ces yeux_… Cette douce couleur, ce doux regard qui vous transperce par sa sincérité, sa tendresse et cette étrange détermination. Cependant, il y manque quelque chose… Il faudrait y rajouter une touche pétillante de gaité, une étincelle de joie de vivre et là… Là, elle serait entière. _Elle serait elle…_

Non… C'est impossible! Bien sur je connais ces yeux et ce visage… Sans oublier non plus que j'ai parfaitement bien connu ce corps, et ce dans les moindres recoins !

Elle a changé. Elle a encore un peu grandit mais à perdu les formes rondes et délicates qui m'avaient tant attirées chez elle. Aujourd'hui, la maigreur semble s'être emparée d'elle, la pâleur également, elle qui avait pourtant toujours eu un teint joliment bronzé. Mais c'est bel et bien elle.

Une lumière s'allume soudainement dans mon esprit et moi qui avait l'impression d'être perdu dans le noir depuis deux jours, je suis subitement aveuglé par la réalité. Comment n'ais-je pas pu la reconnaître plus tôt ?

-_Hermione Granger…_

Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement mais elle sourit. Un sourire sarcastique, exactement le même que celui qu'elle m'avait supplié de lui apprendre il y a fort longtemps.

-Tu te souviens enfin de moi, Malefoy.

Je me redresse correctement. Et, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ces neuf années de 'séparation', je reprends automatiquement le même sourire narquois et la même voix traînante qui me servait à lui répondre lors de nos joutes verbales, celles que l'on avait après avoir… tiré un coup.

-Il me semble que ce n'était pas mon nom que tu criais à une certaine époque…

Ces yeux se font plus durs.

-C'est une époque qui remonte loin ! Elle est révolue depuis bien longtemps.

-Arrête donc de mentir. De _te_ mentir ! N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours su lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et je vois dans tes yeux vide de toute étincelle de vie heureuse que cette époque… _tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier_…

C'est fou ce que les habitudes reviennent à une vitesse fulgurante par moment. Ma voix s'est faite particulièrement dure, mon regard également, comme lorsque je voulais lui faire entendre raison, sur des sujets plus ou moins futiles, _à une certaine époque_… Et, _comme à cette époque_, elle se fige avant de fondre instantanément. Elle baisse les yeux.

-En effet, oui…

Je lève la main, la tendant vers sa joue mais m'arrête en chemin et la rabaisse. Elle relève la tête, me sourit tendrement, et alors elle se saisit de ma main et la pose tendrement sur sa joue, gardant la sienne par dessus. Elle ferma les yeux. Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, je commence à la caresser avec mon pouce. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce, je le lui signale et elle en sourit.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ce dépend…

-De ?

-Si tu parles de mes blessures, elles ne me font plus souffrir, vive la morphine… Si tu parles de la drogue, je commence étrangement à me sentir déjà mieux… Si tu parles de mon mental, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Tu es là mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois en être heureux ou si, au contraire, je dois en être mécontent…

Elle lâche ma main qui retombe mollement sur le lit, et détourne la tête, portant son attention sur mes perfusions, changeait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Pour la drogue, cela me paraît normal. J'ai une théorie pour expliquer ça, je pense que le sang des sorciers ne réagit pas de la même manière que ceux des moldus, cela serait dû au flux magique qui coule dans notre corps… Alors, tu arrives mieux à gérer le manque que les moldus. Et cela expliquerait également pourquoi tu as eu la chance de ne pas mourir d'overdose vu la dose incroyable que tu avais dans le sang en arrivant.

Elle s'active encore autour de moi, faisant son maximum pour ne pas me regarder. Je lui attrape alors le bras et l'attire pour qu'elle me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais surtout pas avoir affaire à moi. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

-Je…

Elle est gênée, elle regarde autour d'elle, comme si elle pouvait trouver une échappatoire, se racle la gorge, et tourne de nouveau son envoûtant regard vers moi.

-Parce qu'il est grand temps que j'affronte mon passé et ce passé tu en fais parti.

-J'avais bien raison…

-Tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous échangeons un sourire complice suite à cette nouvelle évocation d'un souvenir qui remonte à loin. Souvenirs du temps où je voulais toujours avoir raison et que cela l'énervait au plus au point.

-Non… Je suis loin d'avoir toujours raison, Hermione.

A nouveau, je pose ma main sur sa joue.

-J'ai commis ma plus grande erreur il y a près de neuf ans.

Une petite larme dévale sa joue. Je l'arrête en chemin à l'aide de mon pouce. Elle a beau dire, elle a toujours été et restera toujours la jeune fille sensible qu'elle cherchait déjà à cacher _à une certaine époque_. Elle ne dit rien, je vois bien qu'elle attend que je continu.

-J'ai commis l'erreur de t'abandonner à l'aube de la Guerre… Je n'aurais jamais du partir, déjà à l'époque j'en étais conscient, j'aurais du rester à tes côtés… mais qui aurait cru que j'étais là pour toi…

Un léger sourire vient animer ses lèvres et elle baisse la tête.

-Je suis désolé…

Je fronce les sourcils, soudain mécontent.

-Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir accepté de te suivre…

Cette fois, je pose mes mains sur chacune de ses joues et approche sa tête de la mienne, posant nos deux fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-Hermione… Jamais je n'aurais du te demander de t'enfuir avec moi. C'était égoïste de ma part. Je savais pertinemment que tu étais attachée à tes amis et que tu souhaitais vraiment participer à la Bataille Finale. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander une telle chose… Mais je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, j'aurais dû rester avec toi, auprès de toi… Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi lâche… _JE_ suis désolé, Hermione. C'est à toi de me pardonner, moi je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Rien.

Elle ferme les yeux, se recule, quittant l'étreinte de mes mains sur son visage. Elle secoue la tête, lentement.

-Il est trop tard pour les regrets, Drago ! Bien trop tard…

Je me referme, recroise mes bras sur mon torse.

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu désolé ?

-Je…

Elle me regarde, baisse finalement les yeux, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, essaie difficilement de cacher les larmes qui menacent de forcer le barrage de ces yeux.

-Hermione…

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu m'excuser… Tout ça remonte à bien longtemps… A cette époque, tu as fais un choix. J'ai fait le mien également. Que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ?...

-J'aurais du rester quand même.

-Tu ne pouvais pas ! Tu ne voulais pas… Nous n'étions pas du même monde, personne n'aurait compris, personne n'aurait accepté…

-Mais j'aurais du justement me battre pour que l'on m'accepte à tes côtés !

-Drago…C'est du passé, maintenant…

-Un passé que toi comme moi ne sommes clairement pas parvenus à accepter et à surmonter.

-Toi c'est évident.

-Parce que toi non peut-être ? Allons, Hermione, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je suis loin d'être aveugle et tes yeux n'ont jamais su mentir.

Elle me fusille du regard, je lui lance un sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? C'est pas ma vie, pas la tienne !

-Et bien justement, ta vie se trouve être mêlée à la mienne plus que tu ne le penses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que j'ai passé neuf ans de ma pitoyable vie à me foutre en l'air et ce à cause de la culpabilité qui n'a cessé de me ronger depuis le jour où j'ai pris la décision de t'abandonner au sort inconnu que te réservait la Bataille Finale. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui t'étais arrivé et pas un jour qui passait je n'arrivais à t'oublier. Pas un jour qui passait je ne parvenais à me pardonner d'avoir osé fuir !

Mon regard et ma voix sont devenus particulièrement durs. Elle ne baisse pas la tête cependant.

-J'ai quitté le monde sorcier pour me retrouver dans celui que j'avais mis tant d'années à haïr, à mépriser… J'ai mis du temps à m'y habituer. J'ai traîné, voyageant de pays en pays, traînant n'importe où avec n'importe qui. Je suis rapidement tombé dans la drogue… Avec des doses de plus en plus importantes, des produits de plus en plus dangereux. Mais même ça… même avec ça, je n'arrivais pas oublier, à _t'_oublier… Tu étais là, partout, tout autour de moi, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, tout le temps… Tu me hantais.

Je m'arrête, l'observe, cherchant à enregistrer le moindre changement qui a pu se produire depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Le silence plane encore quelques instants, puis elle respire un grand coup et je sais alors que c'est à elle de raconter son histoire.

-Moi, j'ai tout fait pour oublier également. Oublier les sept années que nous avons passé là-bas, à… à Poudlard. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais effacé entièrement ce pan de ma vie… Mais j'ai fait simplement comme si elle n'avait jamais, jamais, eu lieu. Après la Bataille, j'ai changé de vie, je suis allée à Paris faire des études de médecine et ensuite je suis revenue à Londres, en tant que médecin. Mais… je n'ai plus jamais touché à la Magie depuis le dernier sort lancé lors de la Bataille… l'Avada…

Elle s'arrête un instant, détourne une fois de plus les yeux. Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine et se met à tourner en rond, dans la chambre, devant moi.

-Depuis que j'ai quitté ce monde… je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit… Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville… Personne… Et malgré, il faut bien que je m'avoue que la personne qui m'a le plus manqué, c'était toi. Ton corps me manquait, ton regard me manquait, ton sale caractère me manquait, ta haine et ton amour me manquait. Tout, absolument tout en toi me manquait.

Elle s'arrête, me regarde droit dans les yeux, et s'approche subitement de moi. Elle attrape mon visage à deux mains et pose violement ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'entraînant brusquement dans un baiser brutal, animé de la même passion qui nous possédait autrefois. Elle joue avec ma langue, mordille les lèvres. Elle finit par stopper le baiser, aussi vivement que lorsqu'elle l'a démarré. Elle se redresse, rougit, détourne le regard, me regarde à nouveau, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, entortille ses mains. Je la sens gênée, elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Je l'observe, amusé de sa réaction, elle qui, en privé, n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très timide, de très réservé. Finalement, j'attrape son bras le plus proche et l'attire contre moi. Etrangement, elle se laisse aller, et cale même sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je bloque ma tête dans son cou et hume son odeur. Odeur qui a d'ailleurs changé, il ne s'agit plus du parfum fruité de l'époque de notre adolescence, ce nouvel arôme sent encore meilleur, il fait nettement remarquer la maturité de son âge, cependant il sonne également comme une étrange protection et une sensation de volonté de se cacher.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle se redresse et m'adresse son petit sourire timide qui m'a toujours fait fondre. Elle prend doucement ma main et enlace nos doigts, y laissant traîner un long moment son regard. Je finis par lui poser la question qui m'intrigue.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté après la Guerre ? Pourtant, vous avez gagnez, Harry a survécu, beaucoup de tes amis également. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté auprès d'eux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à t'exiler dans le monde moldu ?

Elle soupire avant de répondre.

-Lorsque la Bataille Finale s'est terminée, nous avons découvert un nombre important de blessés, de morts… Je n'ai pas pu supporter cet après-Guerre… Les pleurs, la détresse, l'angoisse de savoir qui est mort, la tristesse de ceux que j'aime, que j'appréciais, le sang étalé sur l'herbe précédemment verte, les corps sans vie amoncelaient dans le parc… Toute cette horreur… Déjà pendant trois jours nous avions tous été témoins des pires horreur, et une fois que Voldemort avait été éliminé pour de bons et tous ses mangemorts maîtrisés, nous avons du supporter un nouvel Enfer…

Je la sens légèrement faillir sous toutes ses explications alors je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne. Elle reprend une bouffée d'air et continue.

-C'était vraiment horrible… Je n'ai pu rester plus d'un jour.

-Et tu es parti…

-Oui, sans rien dire à personne. Je me suis tout d'abord rendu dans différents pays d'Europe, plusieurs mois d'affilé, avant de me poser à Paris.

-Et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les survivants ?

-Non. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier, je n'ai même pas cherché à recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier. Rien…

Ses yeux sont noyés dans les larmes qui coulent à présent le long de ses joues blanches. Je prends son bras et l'attire à nouveau vers moi. Cette fois, elle s'accroche brusquement à moi, passant ses bras autour de mon torse et agrippant ses mains à l'espèce de chemise de nuit que je porte depuis que je suis à l'hôpital. Je caresse lentement son dos, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

Subitement, elle me relâche et plante son regard humide dans le mien. Et alors, elle prononce les mots que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre un jour.

-Drago, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne plus. Reste avec moi. Seule, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, je veux rester à tes côtés, je veux pouvoir revivre, je veux que tu m'aide à revivre et que tu revives également. Drago… Reste…

Mon cœur manque d'exploser, comme si il manquait subitement de place dans ma poitrine bien trop petite pour le bonheur qui le fait bondir brusquement. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, embrasse tendrement ses lèvres, pose mon front contre le sien.

-Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerais, Hermione. Je te le promets !

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà cette petite fiction est finie :D**

**J'espèr' sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu ! Je m'excuse pour le retard pris pour les deux derniers chapitres.**

**Il y aura certainement un épilogue mais il risqu' de ne pas arriver tout d'suite parce que je n'vais pas pouvoir être sur mon ordi pendant quelques jours à partir de samedi et que j'ai le chapitre de Souvenirs d'une Amnésique à avancer.**

**Merci d'avoir lu :).**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Et, pour ceux qui lise, à bientôt sur Souvenirs d'une Amnésique ;)**


	7. Epilogue : Quelle Fin ?

**Bonjour à tous,**

**je sais que cela fait bien longtemps mais je poste enfin l'épilogue de cette fiction afin d'y mettre une petite conclusion.**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

Epilogue

Je me trouve devant une maison, dans un petit village non loin de Londres. Je sens mon cœur battre furieusement contre ma poitrine, je respire un grand coup, passe la petite barrière qui entoure la maison, traverse le petit jardin à l'air bien entretenu, monte les quelques marches pour accéder au perron et m'arrête net devant la porte. Cinq minutes passent et enfin je prends mon courage à deux mains, lève une main tremblante vers la sonnette et appui sur le bouton qui libère aussitôt sa sonnerie.

A peine quelques secondes s'écoulent lorsque des bruits de pas et des cris se font entendre derrière la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, je me retrouve face à deux jeunes garçons. Le plus grand doit avoir une huitaine d'années, il a les cheveux en bataille et d'un noir profond, ainsi qu'un visage fin dont les traits dénoncent une certaine espièglerie. Le plus petit, qui doit avoir près de six ans, a des cheveux roux mi-longs qui entourent son visage rondouillard, lui prodiguant ainsi un air angélique qui ferait fondre le cœur de n'importe quel adulte. Le mien se sert subitement à la pensée des années que j'ai manqué.

Ils m'observent quelques instants, puis l'aînée prend un air important et s'adresse à moi avec une étrange et comique arrogance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Est-ce que vos parents sont là ?

Je l'entends avant de la voir, sa voix provenant de l'étage, se rapprochant lentement.

-James ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ais déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises ? Il est interdit d'ouvrir la porte tant que maman n'est…

Nos regards se croisent et elle se fige au milieu des escaliers.

-_pas là_…

-Bonjour Ginny.

Ginny Weasley. Ma meilleure amie à l'époque de Poudlard.

La jeune fille que j'ai connu n'est plus, elle a laissé place à une femme épanouie, arborant des formes généreuses, sans doute dû à des grossesses et qui lui va merveilleusement bien. Cependant, elle a conservé ce regard pétillant dont semble avoir hérité ses enfants.

-Merlin, c'est impossible… Hermione Granger… C'est bien toi ?!...

Je souris timidement et hoche la tête. A peine mon acquiescement réalisé, elle dévale les dernières marches, parcoure les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et s'accroche prestement à mon cou.

-Hermione ! Oh, Merlin !... Tu es vivante ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu aussi subitement ?...

-Ginny, tu vas l'étouffer si tu continue…

Ginny me lâche instantanément et je croise son regard rougi par les larmes avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit d'où s'est élevée la voix masculine, chaude et douce. Je tombe alors sur lui. Lui avec ses cheveux broussailleux, lui avec ce sourire malicieux, lui avec ce regard qui exprime tant de chose et dans lequel je me suis si souvent perdu. Lui qui a survécu. Lui, Harry Potter.

Il s'approche de moi, nos regards ne se quittent pas, il lève la main et la pose contre ma joue.

-Bonjour toi…

-Bonjour…

Ma voix se casse, brisée pas la vague d'émotion qui m'envahit soudainement. Il m'attire doucement vers lui et je me laisse aller à cette étreinte dont les souvenirs trahissaient la réalité, ne lui rendant pas hommage. Je ferme les yeux, profite. J'entends Ginny ordonner à James et Sirius de monter jouer dans leurs chambres.

Finalement, il s'écarte lentement de moi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je souris de mon attitude que je trouve digne d'une adolescente de quinze ans. Il s'écarte, m'invite à entrer et referme la porte.

-Viens dans le salon.

Timidement, je le suis dans une petite pièce chaleureuse et il me propose de m'installer cependant que Ginny va nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Je regarde alors tout autour de moi. Au dessus de la cheminée, des photos me montrent les années que j'ai manqué en me terrant dans le monde des humains. Une photo de Ron m'ébranle et je sens mon cœur se serrer, alors je détourne les yeux.

Ginny revient, un plateau à la main sur lequel repose une théière et des tasses. Il m'en propose, j'accepte. Le silence plane toujours dans la pièce. On s'observe, gêné et intrigué. Finalement, Ginny prend la parole.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Elle sourit timidement. Mais soudain, elle est prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Fou rire contagieux puisqu'Harry et moi nous mettons également à rire. Se reprenant difficilement, elle lève une main comme pour s'excuser.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione… Je… Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure des phrases.

-Non en effet.

Mais au moins, cette simple phrase venait de détendre l'atmosphère en quelques secondes.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille y aller par quatre chemins, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?...

J'hoche la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé, Hermione ?

Je ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup, les rouvre, sourit et commence.

-J'ai pris peur… Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter la réalité après la Guerre. Je ne pouvais pas voir tous ces visages désespérés, perdus dans un monde dévasté… J'ai été égoïste. Je suis partie, me réfugiant dans le monde moldu… J'ai été à Paris où j'ai fait des études de médecine et j'exerce aujourd'hui dans un hôpital moldu, à Londres. Je… Je sauve des vies…

Je m'arrête un instant. Face à moi, Harry et Ginny m'écoutent attentivement.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris peur, Hermione ? Tu savais pourtant que nous étions là pour toi…

-Tu étais plongée dans le coma, Harry. Quant à toi, Ginny, tu avais suffisamment à faire avec ton propre chagrin pour supporter le mien en plus.

Elle hoche la tête, gênée face à cette vérité.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione…

-Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Nous sortions tous du même combat.

Harry se penche et m'attrape la main. Je sers la sienne, comme pour y puiser des forces.

-Le principal à présent, c'est que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble…

Il me sourit, j'en fais de même. C'est si bon d'être avec lui, avec elle. Ils sont ma famille, comment avais-je pu l'oublier…

Balayant les regrets, je prends un air enjoué.

-Et vous alors, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé en mon absence.

Ma subite joie, mon envie de connaître les neuf années passées les amuse. Ils se regardent, amoureusement, et Ginny commence.

-Et bien… Harry est resté dans le coma pendant près d'un an, nous n'avions presque plus d'espoir quant à son réveil. Pourtant il a fini par se réveiller, sans aucunes séquelles… Nous nous sommes mariés, et puis nous avons eu James, peu de temps après…

-Et Sirius, quelques années plus tard.

-Vous avez été heureux…

Je leur lance un sourire gêné mais sincère.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé d'avoir manqué toutes ces années de bonheur.

-Ne t'ais-je pas déjà dis de ne pas être désolé, Hermione. C'est du passé. Maintenant, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Où est-ce que tu vis ?

-J'ai un appartement dans le centre de Londres. Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, enfin surtout un, il s'appelle Jack, je l'ai connu lors de mes études et on ne s'est jamais quitté depuis. Il a veillé sur moi toutes ces années…

-Je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas été seule alors.

-En effet, je n'étais pas seule…

Je fais passer mon regard au dehors, à travers la baie vitrée qui me fait face, et laisse vagabonder mes pensées. Ils ne disent rien, eux aussi sont sans doute en train de songer aux années qui se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Finalement, je me décide. Je suis venue ici pour une raison précise et je ne peux pas y échapper. Je le lui ais promis…

Je me racle la gorge et reporte mon attention sur eux.

-Pour tout vous dire… je dois ma venue ici à quelqu'un… Il m'a poussé à vous retrouver, il voulait que je reprenne contact avec vous pour… Pour…

-Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, Hermione.

Comme si les années n'avaient pas passé, ils sont toujours là pour moi et je le sais bien. Et puis ce qu'_il_ veut, je le souhaite moi-même par-dessus tout. Il faut que je le dise une bonne fois pour toute, réaliser ainsi que ce qui va se produire dans quelques mois était bel et bien réel.

-Je vais me marier. Avec Drago Malefoy. Et je veux que vous soyez présent le jour du mariage. Ginny accepterais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

C'était dit. J'avais parlé à toute vitesse mais, à leur tête, je suis sure qu'ils ont bien tout entendu et tout compris. Tous deux ont la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Cela aurait pu être comique si ça n'avait pas concerné mon annonce.

Harry est le premier à reprendre ses esprit, du moins il tente pendant quelques instants de formuler une phrase et finit par y parvenir.

-Tu… Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…

-Alors… Récapitulons… Tu vas te marier ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Avec Drago Malefoy ?

J'hoche la tête. Une nouvelle fois.

-…Avec Drago Malefoy ?

Je m'apprête à hocher la tête mais m'arrête et fronce les sourcils, légèrement inquiète.

-Le Drago Malefoy de nos études à Poudlard ? Le Serpentard que nous détestions tant ?

-Oui, Harry, c'est bien lui. C'est une histoire un peu compliqué mais le fait est que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime également. Et cela remonte à notre dernière année à Poudlard.

Ils semblent encore plus abasourdis, comme si je venais de leur annoncer quelque chose de tout à fait improbable. Ce qui, en fait, l'est bel et bien pour eux.

-Hermione, tu es bien sur que l'on parle du même Drago Malefoy…

Je crois bien je pourrais exploser de rire, mais la situation reste malgré tout sérieuse et tendu, alors je me force à garder mon sérieux.

-Enfin, Ginny, est-ce que l'on connaît deux Drago Malefoy ?

Elle détourne le regard et je la sens brusquement gênée, peinée mais intriguée.

-J'aimerais que vous acceptiez de le rencontrer…

Ils se regardent, semblent discuter en silence de ma demande, puis Harry se tourne vers moi.

-Nous le rencontrerons, Hermione. Pour toi. Parce qu'il est hors de question de te perdre une nouvelle fois et si tu es heureuse avec lui, et bien soit, nous ne discuterons pas ton choix. Et puis les années ont passées… Il est temps de refermer les dernières blessures que la Guerre a laissé.

Il me sourit. Je rayonne.

**oOo**

Après des heures de retrouvailles menées par de longues conversations sur les neuf années passées, je sors enfin de chez Ginny et Harry, non sans avoir prévu de repasser les voir le lendemain. Je me sens légère, mon sourire et immense, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je profite de n'avoir aucun poids qui pèse sur mon cœur et ma conscience. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi heureuse.

Au bout de la rue, j'aperçois une silhouette qui m'est familière. Il m'attend. Alors, sans perdre une seconde de plus, je m'élance à sa rencontre. Il voit le bonheur qui se dégage de tout mon corps et un sourire vient fendre ses lèvres, animant son visage d'une splendeur sans égale.

Je saute dans ses bras, l'embrasse tendrement, passionnément. Amoureusement.

Drago Malefoy, l'homme de tous mes désirs, de tout mon amour, celui que je vais épouser. Drago Malefoy va me combler de bonheur. Et ce quoiqu'aurait pu penser les élèves à l'époque de Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà**

**j'espèr' que cette petite fiction vous aura plu.**

**Je tiens just' à 'dédier' cette histoire à ma Tess' puisque c'est celle qu'elle préfère et que j'ai tout d'abord écrit cet épilogue rien que pour lui fair' plaisir [moi je ne l'aime pô trop x)]. Alors voilà, ma Tess' cette fic' elle était pour toi :). Te n'aiiimeuh ;).**

**Bisous à tous**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. **

**Une bonne fin d'année.**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**


End file.
